I WILL
by MarSette
Summary: Want to escape; to be free, to fly high. Want to dress up; to be new, to hold the light. Stepping out… No blood to see; No tears to fall, No us will die. Let us walk through, to stand up with a smile…
1. ChapterI : Prologue

**Hello Guys ! To all my fellow readers and authors (I am one now) hehehe. This is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION story. I didn't wrote this all by myself , My bestfriend Marf helped me to polished it and add more scenes. So basically, this story was written by Marsette :D (Marie fe and krusette). Please enjoy..**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice . 3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

_**Mikan's POV**_

I really had a great evening today. The stars are out in the sky and the cool late night breeze gives me a feeling of nostalgia. Looking at him under the pale moon light came the memories rushing in my mind.

From the first day we met to all the unexpected things that happened along the way until this very moment, I could not almost believe that everything was real . . . that he is real.

He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him, hugging me tightly around the waist.

"Why did you keep silent for a moment there?"

"Nothing, Natsume." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just very happy about all of these and how far we have come."

He hugged me tighter then let go of his hand on my waist. He angled my chin with his thumb and index finger towards his face.

"I'm more than happy, Mikan. I love you."

"I love you too."

We remain there by the balcony enjoying the last few hours of the day. We were very close to each other. I can smell the sweet fragrance of his perfume mixed with his own scent. There is also a faint sound of mellow music playing inside my bedroom which makes the moment even more romantic.

"Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to say that I love you very much. I want you to know how comfortable I am being with you. I want to spend evenings like this with you. I want us to stay like this." My voice croaked at the end. I was filled with so much emotion inside.

He looked into my eyes and cupped my face with both of his hands. He kissed me long and deep on my lips.

I closed my eyes and responded. We kissed like this before but tonight was something else. There is a different kind of emotion in each movement of his lips on mine. The sensation was melting me inside and I wish he would not stop. But,

"Mikan, I think its bedtime now. It's getting very late."

He fixed his hair and straightened his shirt. He put on his coat that was sitting by the porch.

I grabbed his arm and hugged him before he could do anything else. I put my arms around his neck.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

I loosened my arm and look at his face. He tucked a loose strand behind my ear and stare at me for seconds. I could feel the heat from his body to mine. I could not tell what's on his mind. He looked like he was not sure of the idea but he smiled at me and his eyes softened.

"Only if I get to sleep with you in one bed." A playful smile curved his lips.

I blushed and suddenly felt my ears on fire.

"Oww. Uhmm. Okay. So, I will take the shower first." I walked fast and did not look back.

I head to my bathroom and took a hot shower. When I returned to the bedroom. I saw him sitting on the bed freshly showered.

"I used the bathroom downstairs and I changed into your old oversized shirt. Come here." He patted the space on the bed beside him. And I'm only wearing a towel.

"Wait. I'll have to dress first. Can you please turn around?" I was really blushing now.

"You look red as an apple." He teased me again.

"Just turn around."

He laughed and did what he was told.

"Okay. I'm done."

I turned around to face him. He was very still. I jumped to bed and snuggled him. He was not moving.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I think I'd be more comfortable on the couch." He was about to get up from the bed but I stopped him.

"It's okay now, Natsume. I want you beside me." I rest my head on his right shoulder while hugging him.

"It's nice this way, so warm and comfortable." He brushed his fingers through my hair and kissed my head. Then he returned my hug.

Suddenly, he bent his head and kissed my lips again. It was soft and smooth, nice and slow. He savored the moment. I felt warm inside and a bit dizzy. I let go to catch my breath.

I looked in his eyes and I know what he wants. He lay me down and we kissed each other again.

He was on top of me.

I asked myself, "Am I ready for this?"

He lay beside and kissed me more passionately this time. He parted my lips and explored my mouth with his tongue.

"Am I ready for this?"

Wow, everything was surreal. My head was like spinning in a wonderful trance.

"I'm so sorry, Mikan. This is wrong. Sorry."

I pulled him again to me and I kissed him more. We looked in each other's eyes and he understood what I meant.

I'M READY.

I love him very much. I want to give myself to him. I'm ready for this moment. I only want him.

I finally made love to the man I loved so much. I felt happy. It was unlike anything I ever experienced before. It was a sweet agony. It was joy.

As I rested my head on his bare chest, my fingers started to move as if it has its own mind making circular traces, playing the thin and smooth hairs on it that are almost not visible. He let out a soft moan with my little gesture. Natsume pulled me closer to his naked body securing me with his right strong and firm arm. I found his act very adorable that it made me chuckle a little.

"Natsume?..ahmm are you busy tomorrow?.. well, uhmm Can we go to Central Town tomorrow? ..you know, I want to buy some Howalons..I want to eat it again, if that is okay..",

I can feel the intensity on how he looks down to me. Howalon are my favorite sweets. A pink cloud shape fluffy puffs that are so soft in texture and when it melts inside it will leave a very sweet tasty zest.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I looked down at her beautiful and innocent face. As my crimson eyes meet her hazel ones, I found her hard to resist at all. She questioned me out of her own world again while those beautiful eyes pleaded. What is this girl thinking? After that hot love making she will think of her favorite sweet and I just bought her 2 big boxes of that howalons. ohh God, Girls are so hard to understand, even harder than thinking how to turn down all your opponent companies to make them bankrupt to the zero and be on top. I Natsume Hyuuga, the man who have everything from looks to money, just wanted to be the most popular in the business industry and to be on the top of all japan and the world. All of my life, I pursue only these things but with Mikan, from the day I met her, my life was filled with colors. I knew she was the one for me. She radiates a different kind of energy that made me attracted to her. She brought such joy that I never experienced before. She brought a different kind of light in my boring world.

I started to have a real dream, a dream with happiness and contentment which I will find in building a family with her. She'll be the mother of my child or children as many as she wish for. To be with her each every single day is a paradise. Paradise that awaits us. All the days I spent with her are the best days of my life. She is the greatest love I ever had.

"Hmmm well…" I kiss her forehead as she look at me with excitement "that will be fine", I answered her.

I can feel my eyelids getting heavier. What a tiresome day we had, Mikan almost took all of my energy. I never thought making love with her would be like this, every ounce of energy that I have was sucked up. Well I'd better close my eyes and take some goodnight sleep. I need to regain all my energy and strength, doing it again tomorrow will be my first priority. Everything she possess makes her the most interesting angel I had never known. Bloody peanuts, I'll never gonna let her go, I'll never gonna love or look for another girl. She is all I need. She is my light. She is my everything. Though she is loud at the moment babbling words of her sweet, I let her be. Listening to her angelic voice triggers my sanity making my hormones go wild that makes me want to do it again, ohh world, what does this girl have which makes me go crazy?.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I rejoiced inside that my eyes speak with joy as it twinkles like little shiny stars. I'm glad that Natsume is fine for tomorrow's plan.

Natsume showed me what love is, love that can take your breath away as you will be filled with so much felicity. He slowly took away my sorrow and loneliness when my parents passed away due to a car accident. He gave all the love that I can't even imagine I would feel to someone, besides Hotaru. With him I learned that love is neither a game nor a dare to start and hang it as it dies, love is life, loving is living and Natsume is my life.

"Thank you Natsume, well can we buy 2 or maybe 3 big boxes? Also I want to go to the park and…"

I stopped talking as I don't get any response from him, ohh well, He is soundly sleeping. He looks so tame like a child as he sleep. I can't help myself but to touch his face, the face that every women would turn heads when he pass by and even getting naked in front of him just to get a small touch from him. Tracing down the line of his nose that is perfectly shape in place to his irresistible and delectable lips, to his chin which enhances his handsome features down to his neck inviting all my senses to make a hickey..ohh Goshy Mellows! Get hold of yourself mikan! I should restrain myself from doing silly things.

Lying beside him, seems like all my troubles are fading away; he is the hope in my life...

"Natsume, whatever happens, I will always love you... Seeing myself alone is like seeing my life drowning to death. I can just see only you... I'll never love you any less than I do, right this moment I just wanted to give everything I have to you... every piece of our memories. I'll always think of you, you will always be in my heart and all the time we spent together is the best time in my life..." ~yawn~ "I love you..." ~yawn~ "Natsume...I love you..."

I closed my eyes and recalled the events of the day. My heart was so happy, thinking that starting tomorrow everything will be different for me and also for him.

I smiled looking at him sleeping. I put my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I know that his heart speaks my name in each beat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Natsume'S POV**_

_(Mikan's Apartment, 5:00am.)_

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

I'm still spending a happy moment with Mikan in my dreamland, when suddenly it was replaced by an annoying phone that keeps on ringing like a hungry pig, the hell! Who would gonna call me early in the morning? I don't remember having any meetings or appointments on line as early as this. I'm the boss, I do my schedules, I have my plans for today and that is to spend every single second to my Mikan. Yes, my Mikan. . . end of the story!

"The hell in the morning, what do you want? ". I answered with my authoritative voice full of annoyance but in a weak volume so Mikan won't wake up.

"That's not right to greet people, especially me, Natsume." answered the other line.

"Father" I was surprised that all my drowsiness swept away in an instance, I know this is important matter he won't gonna contact me if not.

"Better be here in five and a half, I don't want to wait." that oldman ended the call without even waiting for my reply, oldman will be fit with him, Damn it! He just ruined all my plans for today.

As I'm thinking the things about the sudden call and what he wants from me...

**(Phone Ringing Caller ID : Unknown )**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock…**

**your peacock, cock, cock..**

**your peacock, cock, cock..**

Mother of all birds! The hell happened with my message tone? Who in the earth got the guts to change it to this kind of ringtone. Well, I remember now, I left my phone yesterday at my office table when.. oh Ruka! You'll be dead in a second if we will meet. Disregarding for a moment about the dead meat Ruka, I checked the sender and unluckily it's the old man.

I opened the message and read it. Slowly, sweat formed on my forehead and I wiped it away. I was lost for a moment. I brushed my raven hair with my left hand.

"What is this oldman?" In a blink of an eye, I was able to get dressed and do the necessary things before leaving. I have to get all of this drama done.

I looked at my angel, sleeping soundly. I watched her entire face, imagining how she will smile when she wakes up and how lovely is her face but I can also imagine how she would be sad. I immediately erased the idea. Slowly I bend down, caressing her angelic face and gently I kissed her lips that are so soft, I wanna go and deepen it more but I don't want to wake her up.

"I love you Mikan, now and forever…" I whispered to her ear, as I kiss her lips one more time before rushing out, away from her side.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I turned to my right allowing my right arm to embrace Natsume but I can't sense him, I slowly opened my eyes to see only crumpled sheet, I sat up turning my head to the different directions of my room..

"Natsume? Where are you?" I stand up, grabbing my blanket as I covered my body and walked straight to the bathroom.

"Natsume? Are you inside?" I knocked several times and found the knob was unlocked. He's not inside, maybe in the kitchen making some breakfast..ohh he must be hungry from last night activity, I started to blush from my own thoughts what am I thinking, as I reached the kitchen Natsume was not there.

"Natsume? Hey! Natsume?" I scan every side and still no traces of him. I peeked outside my apartment to check his car in my parking lot and the car is missing. Suddenly my knees weaken and I felt my body shaking, he already left.

I went inside my room and sit at the edge of my bed. My eyes full of happiness are now starting to blur. As I look at my table beside the bed, a red box caught my attention. I lifted it up and saw a white paper beneath it. I put aside the box and picked up the paper. I was shaking inside. I took the paper by the window for some light.

My heart raced as I read the first line.

_**My Mikan,**_

_**Happy 3rd Anniversary**_

I closed my eyes. What is this? Why a note? I let out a deep breath and continued

_**I'm sorry that I'm not there anymore at your side when you open your eyes,**_

_**I'm sorry no morning kisses and hugs for us and no breakfast together...**_

My vision got all cloudy. The tears welled up my eyes.

_**We ought to go to Central Town and buy you some Howalons.**_

_**But, I have to go….**_

The tears are now streaming down my face, staining the note.

_**Don't ever think that I don't love you anymore,**_

_**You are my light, my love, my life**_

_**You know deep inside your heart how much I love you.**_

_**Every moment we spent together are the best**_

_**Memories I'll treasure.**_

_**But I have to go.**_

_**I have to be gone for now**_

_**I will miss everything about you,**_

_**I will miss you so much.**_

_**I love you now and forever**_

_**I'm sorry. Please always be safe.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**NH**_

My adrenaline slowly taking in my system and analyzing every word he wrote… "Have to go"… "sorry" ..."have to go" … "sorry"... "Gone"... These words are echoing inside my mind eating my sanity piece by piece. I am a wreck now. I wanted to shout out, to cry out loud, scream to the top of my voice until all my veins blow up but it feels that my throat is already dry. I can't even produce a sound, no words are formed in my lips. I can only whimper and sob. I cannot locate my brain and make it function. It feels like my life ended by his note. It seems like I'm not in myself anymore, eaten up by the thought of being left again. My world stopped and my bright light have gone away leaving me in the darkness. I hope everything was just a dream that when I wake up everything will be back to how it was. I looked at my hands and felt my face. I hugged myself. My hands are cold and I feel numb. I was confused. Maybe this is just a dream. I closed my eyes and count to ten.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the red box, red as his crimson orb resting on the bed, the only thing he left for me aside from the heartbreaking note. Now I'm convinced that everything was really real. I staggered towards the bed. I lift my right fragile trembling hand and slowly reaching up the red box helplessly out of my liveliness. I don't want to know what is inside. I don't want to feel more shocked than I was before but I tried as brave as I can to open it. I removed the cover and another white paper folded in a half is on top.

"ohhh please no Natsume, not another one I already had enough". I murmured with my shaky voice, I started to be scared as what will be inside.

_**My Mikan,**_

_**Happy 3yrs Anniversary**_

_**On this day, promise me you'll going to wear and keep it. I don't want to be apart from you, I don't want this. I want to stay with your side as always. Mikan, hold my heart with you. With this we will be happy together forever, for eternity you are mine. Whatever happens, I will definitely come back to you. Can you wait for me?**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**NH**_

"I love you Natsume…But why? Why are you doing this to me? Please give me some reason... Did I do something wrong that made you think twice or did I said something wrong? Did you fall out of love for me?.. Did you…please don't do this to me, it's so painful... I can't... I can't take this anymore... Please... ".

Crying as I questioned myself, I do look so crazy right now and I don't care anymore.

I removed from the box, an 18 inch length wheat chain (approx. 1.5mm) design of 24karat gold necklace but the most stunning about the necklace is the pendant itself (approx. 12mm ). A perfectly cut of a half heart shape design that is pure 24karat Gold and the middle lay a 50-100karat elegant and simple cut shape in a half heart diamond. I can feel something at the back of the pendant as I flipped it to see, "NH". NH stands for my Natsume Hyuuga.

I held it in my arms and hugged it across my chest. It is the most precious thing now. "You'll be our witness on our silent vows". I closed my eyes and cried even more. I promised myself, I will wait as long as I can.

I know from now on this hurtful memory will be a shadow that hangs around me where ever I will go.

**(Phone Ringing Caller ID: Hotaru Imai)**

**ka ka ka kawaii****  
><strong>Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty<strong>  
><strong>Hello Kitty, you're so pretty<strong>  
><strong>Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty<strong>  
><strong>Hello Kitty, you're so silly<strong>**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Hotaru's POV**_

I'm driving like hell to be in her place as fast as I can. That idiot, I hope she won't think anything reckless like suicidal. I know how much she loves that stupid Natsume and I'm going to kill him. I know how she's feeling right now. She is so deeply wounded. As I parked my purple Bugatti Veyron, I didn't even noticed I'm already in front of her door maybe I walked so fast that I didn't bother to know if I still touched the ground. I opened the door with my spare key, as the best friend I do own a copy of all her keys, Yes all. I went directly to her room.

"Mikan!" I opened the door with a loud bang; I was deadly worried about her. Slowly, I come near her. I almost could not recognize Mikan by the look of her state right now, seeing her like this is cutting my heart into pieces. She noticed my presence and she looked at me with swollen red eyes, a blanket was wrapped around her small figure. Her hair was all messy. She held a beautiful necklace and beside her are two pieces of white paper. I reached for her and hugged her tight. I'm deeply sorry for what happened to her. The Ice Queen, Queen that doesn't show any emotion only a stoic face for everyone is now crying along with my best friend.

"Mikan, you dummy! I told you, your 100% uglier than your original face when crying. I don't forbid you that for now, I know it is so painful, you're badly hurt inside... " . I feel her trembling body as she cry harder "ssshhh, Mikan ... Always remember everything happens for a reason". I patted her back.

"I don't understand Hotaru… We're so happy back then I didn't see it coming to end like this... Did I said something or do that makes him angry at me… I don't understand, did he just played my feelings all along? Is this all a game where he's the winner and I'm the loser? Did he just want to get into my pants? And I ... And I ... ...help me Hotaru… I don't know what to do. ". Every words she said was full of sorrows, pains… oh Mikan... Her First love, Her First Heartbreak.

Shh. Don't speak anymore. "I'll help you Mikan, let's hide away all your feelings right now. I don't know yet how or when, but the Mikan I know is strong and don't easily give up on any challenges without even fighting, sooner or later, we just didn't hide it away but we will sweep all your troubles away…" I hugged her tightly. I feel her body calming down and her eyes are slowly shutting down to sleep from all the crying.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, I'm so busy person so I cannot update this every week (I'm working :D A real work guys if you wonder... ) But I hope so, I can. It also takes time to polish a story with two heads working on it. I hope you enjoyed ! Please do review, make some suggestions or criticism is welcome. I'm working on Chapter II :D**

**Take care and Godbless !**


	2. Chapter II: Needful Choices

**Chapter II is finally finished (11-07-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

"What did you say?! What the hell are you doing for almost 3 years? We're not playing hide and seek here Koko! Japan isn't as big as shit! ". I'm reaching at my boiling point, I can feel my blood raising to my head and its about to explode.

"You're the best that I know, don't let me down. You have your team, right? More heads are better than one!" I threw up my hands and gave in as I shouted at him. I'm getting more impatient as years passed by all of his reports are unpleasant.

"Everything seems very well planned, Natsume. We located her last in her old house but she was nowhere to be found. There were no witnesses as to their whereabouts. No traces were left. We did everything we can and used every resources we could. We exhausted everything. I'm afraid to say that maybe somebody is covering up Mikan and that somebody is way powerful than us or maybe she flew out of the country right after you left her which is why we got no clue as to her present location. In that case our chances of finding her is almost to zero, Natsume. Almost to zero. Why don't we just stop this Natsume. The other possible source we have won't compromise on our deal unless you will do the transaction. You know who I am talking about, she wants you Natsume as the prize though she already have you. I cannot do any unlawful acts towards that woman to get a little clue because we suspect she knows something about this and I'm keeping my integrity. You know that woman. I cannot kidnap her and put her in the hot seat and let her admit what she has Natsume. I don't know how you're dealing with her lately but I hope you will do something about it, to think that you hold the last card. Why don't you go with the flow and sneak every opportunity she's giving us, be nice to her. We don't know how much information she has or how she manage to gather information and who's with her but I'll tell you something, she's so fucking good with that. Last month she showed us something it was hopefully a big step on our investigation but that woman really knows how to play her game well, so we ended up again at a dead end. If she can cooperate with us then we will not suffer this much but fate is not on our side, Natsume. Our last hope is Imai, but she's very mysterious and very delicate in her every moves. I'm sorry we.. " I punched him directly in the face before he could say another word and he fell face down the floor. Koko Royomi is one of my friends way back Middle School to College and though he is top on his field, this piece of problem was taken good care by that women who didn't even studied his field. How pathetic could he be! Saying those things to me made me feel so enraged by now and that woman, ugh I know what kind of game this is to her.

"Don't you give me that crap Koko! Do you realize what you're saying to me? Mikan loves this country. She would never leave. So, Don't disappoint me! Maybe your methods are not enough. Maybe doing everything is not yet enough. Make another plan. And don't make me repeat myself, search again! Search every village in each city. I don't care spending all my money. I want positive outcome!"

I feel so exhausted as i sat on my chair to think. At this very moment, losing hope is never my choice. I'd made a promise and no matter what it takes I will definitely keep my word. I didn't expect things will be worse than I thought. I could have chosen to ignore my father's text message and this merging with luna's family business would not have happened and I would not be that bitch's husband. But without me having to save our family business will be the end of our pride and legacy, and also the end of my dream of giving Mikan a better life. I never thought that Mikan will hide away from me. Maybe I hurt her too much. Maybe she thought I will not come back to her. She should know me better than that and I believe she's better than this. If Imai cannot be a help for us then I'll play my part in that woman's game. I know this might be very difficult on my side but I need to find more clues! Being with that witch is like eating my own puke. I cannot anymore stand being with her side this long. For Almost three years spending every single day was mourning day and night! If I can get the information I needed then I can kick her ass out of my life. I'm tied to her like her dog, whenever I will refuse and ignore her, she can make a retort directly. What a sucker manipulator demon. Did koko thought I'm doing nothing? Let him try to be in my shoes and feel the bitch presence everywhere. Seeing her face everyday makes me want to slap her face and drag her out my sight. I'm not a batter man, but I cannot help myself to think these crazy stuffs, no one can be so tame being with her.

"I'm just saying to you all the possibilities, Natsume." I looked down at Koko, holding beaten lip with his right hand while supporting his balance on his left hand. I'd slowly gained back my senses as I realized my action was a bit off for him. I move towards him and offered a hand. After all, he is still my friend.

"Look Koko, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just carried away with my emotions. I am not giving up so dont give up on me too". Being persistent is the right word for now. I reached his right arm helping him to stand up.

"I'll just contact you for any updates." Heading directly towards the door "Don't worry, we will do our best to come up with a satisfactory result, take care of yourself, Natsume." Koko's last words as he head out the door.

I walked towards my desk and filing the papers from the investigation. Then there were three knocks on the door.

"Come in" I said loud and clear without turning my head.

A 5'9 ft blonde guy in his 20's with his bang swiped to the right, brown eyed and very long eye lashes that's hiding from his round eyeglasses, entered the office. It was Yuu Tobita.

"Sir, next month's event has already been settled." As he handed me the folder with quivering hands.

I reached for the folder and placed it on my table. "Okay. Now, I don't want any disturbance not even a single call. You may go now." I sat down at my swivel chair resting my head backwards.

I closed my eyes and koko's words keep running inside my mind like a marquee sign. Possibilities. Yes, a lot happened since then, the engagement and the wedding, the companies merged into one big conglomerate. Believing in all possibilities is hard for this kind of situation. Damn, Imai! The last attempt talking to her almost took my precious life, she almost shoot me with her new prototype gun which I don't know what it can do. She is the only one who can answer all my questions but approaching her is putting your two feet six below the ground. Koko tried to track her but she is so neat. And the most unexpected moved she'd done was pulling out the partnership of Hyuuga Corp. and Imai Tech three years ago. She's really gonna erase all the connections we have.

"Honey! Natsume darling!" I almost jumped at my sit. That voice was like a breaking glass at my ear. Damn! The freak is here, I just told Yuu I don't want any disturbance.

Yuu came rushing at the freak's back. "Sorry Sir, I told her that you are not to be disturbed. I.." I raise my right hand signaling him to stop babbling.

"You may leave now" I said as he bowed and walk outside, leaving me and the hag alone.

"Why are you here? I told you many times do not come here. Your presence is highly unwanted in my office." I narrowed my eye at the witch in front of me. Her purple hair was layered and curled at the end that's freely bouncing as she's changing her facial expression into seducing me. That is so disgusting. Wait! Purple hair? Another wig hah. Looking at her now, the way she dressed up shows how Japan is having some shortage issues for clothes. She wears a sheer cream colored blouse that's showing a lot of cleavage. Her short skirt hugs her hips very tightly and almost showing her fanny. She is a beauty to see but when I got to know this woman, what a whore! She walked slowly toward my table. She bent in front of me letting me see her two healthy mountains and cleared all my things to the side by her arm and sat on the edge of the table facing me.

"Well, I missed you so much honey… you were out for an overseas meeting for two fucking months… and before that, you were gone for a month… Didn't you miss me too? I'm so lonely… Now tell me… are you doing it on purpose? Don't you want to see me?" She spoke in a soft and seductive tone like pretending to be so perfectly nice and sweet. Then, she moved her hips to the center so that she sits with her whole body facing me and intentionally moved her skirt upward by parting her thighs a little, showing me what's hiding underneath. She placed her right index finger on my right shoulder and slowing moving it across my chest to loosen my tie. Sorry, I'm not too desperate for it.

I stood up leaving her at my table. I walked to the glass window and looked at the scenery down the road. People are busy everywhere doing normal and usual routines, walking right and left, trying to catch up what they're supposed to do while I'm here with this wicked witch. Why does she keeps on bugging me even with how I am treating her? Why can't she accept that I disgust her and just leave me alone? She already knew it and yet keeps pushing herself this far. It's so irritating. She really believed that I was gone for an overseas meeting what an idiot! I only didn't want to go home to our place. She didn't knew that I bought a pen house where it's better to live alone.

"Ohh why are you avoiding me? Honey… well, we both know you need something from me… " I can gradually feel her presence at my back.

"Something very important, yet you won't admit it…" I felt my earlobe is starting to get wet, what is she doing? Licking my earlobe? I turned furiously to her, letting my aura go as it tells I'm ready to kill her.

"Then, give it to me now!" My eyes nailed at her, commanding every words I say.

"ahh-uhhh uhhhmmm " she shaked her head giving me the sign that she's not into it.

She placed her arms over my neck and pressed herself to my chest, our face just inches apart. She lean her head to the right, moved her lips to my ear and whispered. "You know what I want in return…"

Then she loosed her arms and faced me with her slutty smirk "Your love…" and closed the gap between us by kissing my lips.

Other guys will surely take advantage on this situation, but I'm still on my right mind. I pushed her backward with force that she stumbled down as she lost her balance from her 5 inches Red high heels. I wiped my lips with the right back of my hand. Even though she hurt herself from that fall she didn't say anything, only a sexy smile on her face as she tried to stand and the reality that she has the last card and she won't lose till the end.

"You know what is my answer, Luna! Same as before, Stop meddling with other people's business! You cannot manipulate me with your old rotten tactics. Get Out Now!" I shouted at her with my firm and angry voice, I'm not gonna lose hope and bite her plans as much as possible.

"nahh uhhh hahh honey…I'm not manipulating you, Do you think I'm that too bad? Well, I can do better" she laughed like a witch.

" I want to own you, not manipulate you. I want your…LOVE. So don't try me, you know I still have my alas, I know something that you don't, I have something that you don't have and worst…"she winked at me, does she think it suits her? It's disgusting. My fists got tighter but I still control myself from punching her. She's too much to handle.

"I can play the fate and turn everything upside down, I will clean my way if anyone is blocking it. I won't hesitate to kill somebody…if it's the only way to take you" with a last smile plastered on her face, she turned her pace towards the door.

"Besides, your father won't be happy if he knows you're avoiding me on purpose honey… so if you don't want our issue to reach him then…better take me to next week's event." She turned to face me once again as her hand grabbed the knob to open the door.

"What I want, I get and always do and that's includes you… husband." She gave me a flying kiss before closing the door.

She's fucking wicked crazy woman! Who does she thinks she is? I was stunned by her statement, KILL?! I won't gonna allow it. Do I need to lower my pride again and talked to the other psycho woman? But I have no choice as of the moment. I can't protect the most important person in my life if that woman makes her move. Only she can do it in my place. I went to my table and open my drawer, I picked my phone and search my contacts, finally, I found her number and pressed the call button.

"Imai, meet me tomorrow at kozue 10:00 am sharp. I have something important to tell you." I ended the call without letting her speak even a single word. I can't assure anything if she will come or not, but I will still try my luck. I really don't have a choice now.

I looked down at my table and saw some traces where that slut sat earlier.

"What the…" I pressed the black button beside my table and a buzzer was heard outside and seconds later, Yuu came in."Yes sir?" he asked me.

"Clean my table, leave no any dirt on it." I went at my couch and read the file he gave me earlier. I was surprised to see Yuu being able to settle the business to that psycho woman. This maybe a very nice move for her.

* * *

><p>He stared solemnly at the man in front of him, 5' 10" ft. tall with spiky dirty blonde hair that was mostly neat and flowing, and a burly physique form shown from a perfect physical training that fits his job as an agent at the age of 25. His grey-blue eyes that always glow with light and joy were replaced by blazing fire and irritation. Yet, these features makes him still a Hottie-Agent. He wiped with a piece of tissue paper, the small dribble of blood coming from the cut of his lower lip. This man at the mirror reflects the aura of a fire kept inflamed inside his being. As he finished cleaning up his self on the Men's Comfort Room he paced towards the door and open it. Without any awareness, he bumped into someone as he headed out.<p>

"Hey, watch out there Koko." The man said startled as he supported koko's balance by grabbing his left arm.

"Ruka! You surprised me. " Koko suddenly became consciously aware.

"What happened to you? You look upset, would you mind to have some chat with me at the café? " Ruka offered him with excitement in tone.

"Sure" koko said as he smiled with dull expression.

"Okay just wait here outside, I'll use the comfort room first" Ruka walked inside room.

Ruka Nogi, half Japanese and half French, 6' ft tall with a well-built physique, blond hair, light blue eyes like the azure beauty of the sea that adds to the overall handsome face. He is indeed a prince charming to every girl. He is the only heir of one of the largest and most successful medical institution in Japan, "Nogi Heath Care Institution". At the young age of 25, he was able to build at least 10 branches at different locations. Now, Ruka includes one of the hottest and richest bachelor in Japan.

_**Sweet Café **_

_**Ruka's POV**_

I looked at the man in front of me, koko surely went to a fight. He looked so pissed and annoyed. I wonder what my best friend have done this time. My sight catch his swelled lip, it started to turn a little purplish. I know koko is good being an agent and this mission is so frustrating to him.

"He's getting through my veins, Ruka. I'm starting to lose my confidence as the day passes by, knowing I cannot gather anything…" He said while finding his comfortable position. He looked at the ceiling as he rested his head backwards.

"I didn't tell him that my team already quit. I'm doing the job alone for more than two months now. I was about to quit too but every time I look at him, I just want to help him fight this battle though I feel that I'm so vain for this… " I can feel the sincerity as he spoke.

"Sorry I cannot help either… I don't know anything. I can only give some support for Natsume and to you." If only I still have her maybe I can ask her, my princess. I sighed as I do the same sitting position as Koko.

"Your love life was also the same as Natsume, both best friends fell in love to the others and both separated the same way, what a tragic love story... though your difference was Hotaru's the one who broke up with you. She dumped you, dude" I faced him as I heard him laughed, Koko's still koko. The only one can crack the ice even at a time like this.

"That was so very nice of you Koko, No need to rub that tragic story to my face." I told him as I sip some black coffee and sighed. Ohh well, every moment I spent with her is still fresh in my mind. I closed my eyes and totally the darkness covered me, piece by piece like a puzzle moving rapidly to the center of my sanity starting to form a memory. I can't help myself to remember my deepest despair. Slowly I can hear her voice, I can smell her sweet lavender scent and I can see her face clearly…

**Flashback**

"_**Sorry I'm late love, I kept my phone at my coat so when I replied your message it was 30 minutes after you texted me and I was caught up with my last patient"**_ I said with apologetic voice. I'm 10 minutes late and she doesn't like this. A waiter came to our table with a bottle of champagne, he placed the bottle at the side, bowed his head and left. She was about to finish her favorite crab brain as she lifted up her head straight to face me.

"_**As expected from a bunny boy**_**"** She spoke with stoic face but a glitter of sparkle was forming with her amethyst eyes.

"_**Are you okay, love?"**_ I stretched my right hand to touch her baby skin cheek. My fingertips felt her slowly streaming tears.

"_**Hotaru? Why are you crying… hey talk to me love… Are you hurt? Are you angry? Please tell me**_**" **I'm starting to get panic as this is the first time I saw her crying. In our two years relationship with her, she never let me show her weakness, she's the strongest woman I'd ever known she can handle everything and this sudden act was so new to me that I didn't know what to do.

"_**Ruka, I think we need to end this for now."**_As I looked into her eyes, determination and hurt was all I can see**. **I am confused.

"_**I'm in a situation where I need to choose between the two greatest important people in my life and I had to choose her, because she needed me most… and I cannot take care of her if I cannot give my full time to her. I need to let you go for now... this is hard for me. I don't know how to handle myself now that I am already used to being with your presence… this is hard for me Ruka…" **_I was speechless as I did not expect any of this. I can only feel a hot sensation that started to fill my eyes. She held my hand, which was holding her face earlier, tighter with her both hands.

"_**Please don't cry… Please don't ask why I had to choose her… This is not your fault, it is my choice… I can't explain any further…"**_ Saying those words, as her tears still streaming down like little drops of rain.

"_**Maybe one day I can tell you, if everything's okay**_…" I darted my eyes to her as I can only see a blurred Hotaru in front of me.

"_**I get it now. I know it's about the letter Natsume left on their anniversary. You cannot be sure Hotaru that Natsume was really breaking up with her. Didn't he say that he will come back for Mikan? We cannot follow their path, Hotaru. We should not be letting go each other for unreasonable matter. That's their problem it's not ours. I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go. I won't allow this to happen. **_" I will stand firm with my love for her and no matter what circumstances it may be, I will never let her go.

"_**You're saying that Natsume wasn't breaking up? But it's been weeks since he left her that letter. He didn't bother to text or call again, or made his presence felt. And do you think that I'm an idiot? Do you really think I want to follow their path for our relationship? And for letting you go because of an unreasonable matter? I told you already, this is hard for me too. Mikan is not unreasonable matter, Ruka. She has some issues that only I can help her, she is left with only a note and now she is left with almost nothing. For this instance it is only me whom she can rely on…I don't want to see a lifeless Mikan again… Though we don't possess the lovey dovey couple as the others do, though you can barely hear from me how much I love you and I missed you, though I don't hug or kiss you often, It is you who do the moves instead of me and even though I'm cold outside you didn't get tired of loving me…"**__ she said in a cracked voice, keeping the sentences to be audible as much as possible._

"_**I'm not mad at you and please don't be mad at Mikan too, maybe you can turn your blame to your stupid and idiot bestfriend. Useless human being a totally vain person" **__I was about to cry again from her words but the latter one was a harsh attack. She didn't change at all._

"_**Please tell me Hotaru, what does Mikan have that you need to choose her? Is she so much that important to you, than me?"**__ I'm turning crazy as I don't understand what Mikan has that she needed to be on her side and let me go._

"_**It's embarrassing, bunny boy, don't cry anymore people are looking at our direction"**_ she let go of my hand as she wiped her tears. I followed what she said and looked on the direction where in every body's eyes darted on us.

"_**I don't know what to say… All I know is that I don't want to let you go."**_ I bowed my head, hiding the redness of my eyes thru my hair.

"_**You don't need to know the reason for now, even if I will tell you won't understand it, just wait for the right time to come."**_ She said trying to hide her emotions.

Silence cut our conversation. Seconds after I felt the table moved, I lifted my head up to see that she's standing up and picked her bag. I urged to stand up too but I failed as my knee gave in to the trembling of my body. I felt so exhausted. But I want to hug her for the last time and force my body to reach her.

"_**That's what I love about you Ruka, you're really determined. I know how hard this is for me and for you too. But If Mikan will come back to life again, I will be back to you. I hope you can wait a little longer. I know that I love you and if you will wait, don't cheat on me, you know me very well, I can see everything I have eyes everywhere. If you can't comply it better let the bank prepare all your money for me. Leaving at least no centavo for you" **_She went to me and hugged me tight like there's no tomorrow in front of many people, she just did what I wanted to do to her and unexpectedly she kissed me deep and full of passion, ohh I will miss her so much now. _**"Goodbye for now"…**_

**End of Flashback**

"hey ! hey! Ruka! Look its Hotaru ! helloooooo, She's looking in our direction" Koko's trying catch my attention.

"Wahh! Hotaru? Where is she, koko ? Where?" I snapped out from my past, as Hotaru's name was like an alarm clock waking me up.

"Nah just kidding, you're spacing out! Dude! Are you okay?" I can see him smirked "I bet Hotaru is already tired running on your mind, let her relax too, Ruka" ohh come on, koko's teasing illness is up again.

"Shut up koko, and don't use Hotaru's name again as bait" I blushed unnoticeable.

"Ohh what are you thinking? Let me guess… Ruka and Hotaru under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! hahahahaha" he laugh so hard and loud as everybody's looking on us now.

"Stop it already koko" I'm getting reddish now. I wonder if this koko has the ability to read mind, this is not the first time he did it. But I'm happy now he already eased the gloomy feeling I had earlier and a jolly babbly koko is back.

* * *

><p>How was it, Guys? Did you like it? We did our best: D Hope it goes so well. Anyways, Please Give us some of your ideas thru review (even PM is okay, we love to answer it). Thank you ^_^<p>

**StarElsie: _Yes, it is so sad and my heart breaks for it. T.T_**

**Rikamaee: _Sorry poh.. ^^, hindi din namin alam kalian to matatapos, hehehe :D_**

**Apitatoor: _Thank you for the suggestions sis :D We're looking forward for doing that :D_**

**Guest: _I really love Hotaru's personality and we will do our best to portray her more. Natsume personality will be out soon. So pls wait a little more :D_**

**Wanderlust: _Natsume and Mikan they've been together for almost 3 yrs. And Natsume never did such thing before. It was all unexpected for Mikan and it was their anniversary _**_**they have plans for that day but it didn't happen and worst Natsume didn't gave any reason for leaving her. You will know why is Mikan like that on the upcoming chapter. Thanks for the review :D**_

**Thank you for following and Marking our story as one of your favorite :D**

_**Chibi-Ichigoo, Roxii Like A Puma , ZoyaTakagi, kuroyuki051700, marfyyy, apitatoor and rikamaee.**_

**Godbless to everyone :D**


	3. Chapter III : Unknown Surprise

**Chapter III is finally finished (11-18-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

****Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice :3****

* * *

><p>The sweet delicious fragrance of freshly baked cupcakes is pervading all over the kitchen room. Gracefully decorating the frosting on top of the last piece of her new masterpiece, completing the five hundred pieces of "Strawberry fluffy cupcake", the latest dessert she had made for the new dessert menu which is one of the top saleable as of the month, where in fact she just made it to work not less than four weeks ago. She never expected that this simple dessert would be the topic all over the place even featuring it on the television in exchange she asked them that her identity will be "unknown pastry chef". Strawberry fluffy cupcake is very fluffy and soft, mixed with fresh chopped strawberry and decorated by a creamy frosting pureed strawberry on top makes it very attractive and the moist appearance gives the beauty that you cannot resist, unexplainable delicious taste that is not too sweet or less, precise in flavor in and out that will remain teasing your taste buds until the very last bite.<p>

These five hundred pieces will be delivered at 1:30pm on a charity event to be attended by all known business tycoon. She did not expect she would able to make it on time, they'd been working on it for almost 6 hours with only just 30 minutes break. She was really glad that she was able to use all the facilities and with her pastry assistant they'd finished it clean and smooth.

"ohh Mikan! We had done it on time and everything looks so yummy. I never imagined in my life to make five hundred pieces of completely polished cupcakes, you're so amazing Mikan!" Anna said excitedly as she placed every piece on the designated boxes, 20 pieces for each box.

Anna Umenomiya, a beautiful lady at the age of 25, with a model like body and height of 5'6" ft.. Her big blue eyes and brownish pink wavy hair that falls a little bit below her shoulder with a fair complexion, makes the beauty of a cheerful and sweet lady. She usually just let it down but for today her hair was done into a neat bun. A very kind hearted and very thoughtful person. She's the assistant pastry chef of the most advanced restaurant in Japan, Nano Restaurant a highly top star with the most unique facilities. This Nano Restaurant considered the top in terms of technology. Making your order thru a table ipad and the food are being delivered by perfect constructed robotic waiters.

"I don't know exactly why Hotaru accepted that we will cater the food and dessert for the event but thanks to you Anna and not all the compliments should only be mine, without you I can't do it alone" as the brunette gave a quick hug to Anna and giving her the best smile she always have.

_**Flashback**_

"_**whaaaaaaaaatttttt!Five hundred pieces of a new dessert recipe? But we just arrived here, I'm still unpacking our stuff and there are lots of things needed to be done" **_Mikan whined.

"_**Don't shout, Idiot. He might wake up with your big smelly mouth. Just bring your sample tomorrow and let me choose only one." **_Hotaru said with irritating aura she hit Mikan's head with her right fist.

"_**That hurts Hotaru, you don't need to do that. Are your dessert not enough that you need to make another one? "**_ Rubbing her head as she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, Hotaru followed her at the back.

"_**Are you really such an idiot all the time, Mikan? If it is enough then I won't have to ask you anymore, besides your dessert is good and having you at my restaurant is an advantage. I'm planning to include it in the new desserts menu. "**_ Hotaru said as her eyes sparkled with excitement, thinking that having Mikan will increase her profit. She will ask for a big price for the latest dessert that will be catered to the Charity event. She knows better of Mikan, her desserts are extremely delicious and she's already starting to calculate that her customers will be a bunch in a blink of an eye. Mikan is an asset to her business.

"_**Uhhmm, if I'm going to create the recipe for the new dessert, then you're going to hire me?" **_Mikan asked innocently, she turned to face Hotaru and placed the drinks and muffin at the table.

"_**What do you expect? You're not going to work? And I'll support you financially? I'm not gonna pay every expenses of yours with my precious money. You will be my head pastry chef and you will be earning enough for your everyday living, though I'll give you extra for him. Just for him" **_Hotaru said as she wondered, Is her Best friend still has her brain when she arrived here and didn't flew with the wind while riding the plane?

"_**I'm already concluding that you're not only an Idiot Mikan, you're also a retarded monkey. I don't mind if you die in hunger, that's better than what I'm expecting and He will be mine without any hassle". **_Hotaru added with evil grin in her beautiful face.

"_**Hey, you're so meanie, Hotaru. We're not gonna die of hunger because I will work hard for us and I know you don't want that to happen. Well, we will gonna go to the restaurant tomorrow and bring my new dessert, maybe I will make five of different kinds" **_Mikan pouted.

"_**You better work hard, this apartment is not free and I will add this to your list of debts."**_ Hotaru said with emotionless face.

"_**Thank you very much Hotaru for everything and for supporting me all the way here, can I hug you now?"**_ Mikan asked her with puppy eyes. Mikan knew everything that what Hotaru gave her are all free. Hotaru has a big heart that only hides in her coldest personality.

"_**Come here, Idiot"**_ Hotaru gave her the rarest smile that is only reserved for her most precious best friend.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Besides, I need to make it fast as I could. He doesn't want to wait and this day is a special day for him, I'm really so excited for this day, how do I look?" Mikan asked while hurriedly removing her gloves, hairnet and apron.

Anna looked at the lady in front of her, the simplest beauty she ever saw and really admired.

Mikan Sakura, 25 years of age, currently the main pastry chef and sometimes do a part time job as a singer of the Nano Restaurant. She has a Silky brunette hair with natural curls at the end that reaches her waist line, her bangs sways and smooth hiding her eyebrows. Her fair skin is as smooth as a satin, radiant under the sun, shows how healthy and young her skin is. She stands 5'4" ft tall. Maybe she can't fit as a Model due to her height, but she has the beauty of a Goddess that other girls would be eager to have, her beauty can be rank as Athena place. Her large innocent hazel eyes full of life sparks beneath her black long eyelashes. For her thin bridged celestial-shape nose perfectly turned up that makes her more angelic, matches her pinkish small kissable lips that always emit the light for everyone as she smile. A Stunning beauty that attracts a battalion of men, which she's not aware of.

"You're perfect Mikan! Send my hug and kisses to him too." Anna said still concentrating on putting the cupcakes in the box.

"Don't worry about the delivery, leave everything to me and better go now, before he will call you for the tenth time to remind you don't be late… ohh he really acts as your father at that age and he's so possessive." Anna giggled as she remembered something, giving her the thumbs up with a sweet smile.

"That's so true Anna, He's so possessive especially if boys are around me. He will hold my hand and glare at them" Mikan started to chuckle a little. "Thanks Anna and take care later." Giving Anna a goodbye kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Hurriedly she went outside the kitchen room and ran directly to the straight hall leading her way to a private elevator. She pressed the Arrow up button and the door open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>_

"Is everything already finished, Mikan?" I looked at the idiot in front of me, busy combing her silky brunette hair.

"Yup! Anna and I did everything on our best! Actually my hands are a little tired, but looking at the result is like a big AWE! Amazing! Those cupcakes are so cute to the eyes and I want to eat them all" Her eyes twinkle as I can clearly imagine, she's already on clouds forgetting about her tired hands.

"I'm expecting that already. I won't accept the offer if my facilities cannot do it. Besides, I told them to pay me triple of the original price of the meal and desserts, including the box and the delivery service" I smirked at my witted deal to them. As expected, Mikan is really a big asset to my business.

"Ohhh, Did you really? But making it triple the original price, isn't it a bit too much?" I raise my right brow at her statement. She won't last in the business world if she thinks like this.

"Business is business and Money is Money. Gaining more from my investment is my first priority. And I was right what I told you before, do not take the course where I was in because I'm not with you at that time and definitely you will fail without finishing the first semester. You will end up crying your big eyes out" I looked at her as she pouted, really this Mikan is surely a childish one. I shook my head really she doesn't change at all.

"You're so mean Hotaru! Even though you took up your college degree abroad, I was thinking to take the same course as you because I know you will help me. Hehehehehe… So changing my plan to take up Culinary is good, because I met Anna and I love cooking and baking, No regret at all" I rolled up my eyes, as I putting my files and other papers on the drawer and locked through my right thumb mark, its biometric, I made it myself.

"By the way, Hotaru... I'm sorry that I needed to take him to you early in the morning and thank you for taking good care of him and bringing him to school." She's starting to put out her pouch and starting to apply some lip gloss and pressed powder, Simplicity is beauty for Mikan.

"I haven't done some retouch before I went here. I want to look good for this event, maybe putting some these will help me to enhance my appearance. Don't you think so, Hotaru?" I can see clearly her bright smile, which I really admire the most.

"Nothing did change by putting that… you look… Ugly as ever." I said emotionless.

"Ohh I know its contradiction, right? Hotaru?" She innocently give me her smile while putting everything inside her shoulder bag and stand up.

"Wait Mikan, take this… Record everything. It's the latest version so take good care of it. Damage or losing it will be added to your list of debts" I gave her my latest invention of video camera, as I noticed she paled a little. I smirked evilly. I don't plan to take it back, she knows me already what I meant for this.

"I can feel the chills straight through my spine… you're so scary, Hotaru! I will take good care of this and I will consider this as a gift for this ever first special day at school for him" She snapped from being pale and returned to her original skin color. Showing me a very bright smile as she moved towards me. I know what she's up to so… Shooting her with my small prototype ball gun is enough for now. Besides I don't want to ruin how cute she is right now.

"Ouch! I just want to hug you before I go" She rubbed her forehead as little bulky is already forming.

"Go now. Or else…" I looked at her sharply, having the aura of doing some torturing plan to her.

"okay… hehehe, bye bye Hotaru ! I love you mwuah" She run towards the door without turning back.

What a relief that the idiot had already left. I needed to prepare some things for the charity event later, she just banged in here and disturbed me. I'm glad she never asked who was the client who ordered those Five hundred pieces of cupcakes. I looked for the last time at my note, everything's all good and ready. My calculations are indeed accurate that I should bring my dress for the event and that all the preparations would consume so much time, even though everything went smooth and perfect. I must prepare myself for the encounter later, seeing Natsume Hyuuga makes my blood rise and I want to shoot him endlessly till he can no longer breathe, till he will take a bath on his own blood. I will not gonna take my eyes off him, just one more mistake and he will receive hell from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

I sat at the driver seat of my car, my white lexus ES 350. Ohh, I don't have enough money to buy this kind of luxury car. Hotaru gave this and I still remember how she gave it to me.

_**Flashback**_

"_**That's yours already be thankful that I'm generous now. Don't damage it or scratch it a little that's one expensive car. If you do, I'll consider it as another list added to your debts. Don't let him ride public transportation from now on, I don't like him to be infected from any stupidity disease from people surrounding him, though I know he is well good enough for himself to manage it. Just be careful on driving. If anything happens just drop me a call." **_Hotaru gave me the key with a stern look.

"_**But I can't accept it…its too expensive...I'm afraid I might break it…and besides this is too much already…Hotaru...I—I don't know how to drive too…"**_ I stuttered my words, this is too much and she'd already helped us from the beginning up to till now. I slowly bowed my head as I held tighter the key at my hand, my eyes started to be teary. She supported me too much and I'm so happy she didn't left me.

"_**I know an idiot like you can't drive, so I'm the one who will teach you and whether you like it or not, you will accept it."**_I looked at her, as she's wiping her prototype gun. Does she plan to shoot me again? Ohhh… I guess Hotaru is right.

_**End of Flashback**_

I checked the time on my phone and its 2:00 pm. I will be late if I won't be in hurry now, I only have 30 minutes left to drive. Uugghh I hope I can make it on time. I started the engine and turned on the radio. It is so relaxing to listen to a classic music while driving. I am relieved right now that there's no traffic jam at the moment. Maybe it will take me up to 15 minutes with this kind of situation. Everything is on line as suddenly I felt my car went unbalanced and drove to side and I take a look at my side mirror.

"ohh No... No... No…" I stopped the car and took out my key. I really have a bad feeling for this. Did I hit something? A cat? A dog?... Ohh goodness I hope not…Hotaru will kill me. I grabbed my phone and open the door, I walk towards at the back of my car. I bent down slowly peeking my back tire.

"No! This can't be for real." I started to panic as this is my first time and I really don't know how to fix it, a flat tire. I walked toward the tailgate, there are some car tools inside but I really don't have any idea on how to do it. Hotaru is very well prepared. I remember what Hotaru said, I should call her if anything happens. I only have 10 minutes late and my phone is dying already, I can't call her anymore. I'll just gonna message her.

"Need a hand here?" I almost dropped my phone when I heard a very familiar voice, the voice I could never forget even after all these years. It seems that my entire body freezed. That voice… the husky voice that I can't forget in my entire life. I'm in a fright stage right now. I can feel my blood is draining in an instance and my hands are beginning to tremble. Did he found me already? I know meeting him would be possible now that I'm already here in Japan but I'm not expecting this moment will be now, this is too soon for me. Should I turn my face towards him? But, I don't know what to say… maybe I will run inside the car, or maybe I will just run and find a cab… I can feel my lips dried and my hands turned pinkish to pale. Why now.. ohh please… I can see his shadows are getting bigger and bigger, No doubt he's getting nearer and nearer. I have no other choice but to get out of here and leave. I will just ride a cab and vanish, I only have less than 10 minutes to get there or else I will miss everything and I will never gonna like what's the exchange of it. I inhaled deeply and turned to face him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, This was short compared to the previous two chapters and I don't know if it is good too.. T.T ( Am I right?). I'm so excited for the Chapter IV :D<strong>

_**Guess what will happen next ? ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>StarElsie : <em>Thank you! I hope this Chapter you enjoyed too.<em>**

**apitatoor : _Yes indeed Natsume's life sucks hahaha, Marrying Luna was hell for him. We also want that scene to be so real. We're doing our best to connect to the readers and I hope it works so well. Thanks for all the suggestions sis. We're going to do our best for this Story. ^^,_**

**BlackMaskedBeauty : T_hank you that you like the chapter II, I hope this chapter too :D _**

**Guest : _Thank you :D_**

**Guest :_ Natsume's Personalities will be out, but we're going to do it slowly. There are still lots of chapters too. I hope we can bring out all the characters of Alice Academy. Thank you so much. _**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _As I promised, Mikan is here :D Hope you enjoyed !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**


	4. Chapter IV : The little star

**Chapter IV is finally finished (11-26-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**Sorry for the delay fufufufu :C**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

My heart is pounding loudly, I can feel the rush of blood through my veins as I turned to face him. The pumping of blood throughout my entire body should feel warm but I felt it icy cold from the hairs on my arms through my spine and to my neck. At that tiny fraction of moment when I moved my feet and turned my body to finally face him, a lot of things played in my mind like an old film reel running through my eyes. Please no more. I don't want to remember anything. But I cannot stop it. _**The night we spent together… the shared moment of joy… then the letter when I woke up in the morning… the words he left me... the pain it caused me… Hotaru… the confusion…**_ Then it stopped.

I felt light headed as my arms swayed along the motion of my body. When my eyes adjusted to the view getting even nearer infront of me, there and then, my throat felt tighter… **Hotaruuu help**. Please take me away. Oh God, I cannot move my feet, I'm stacked and my tears are now waiting to be released from its tear ducts, from my surging emotions. I closed my eyes, Oh God… I am not prepared for this yet...why today of all days? I inhaled and exhaled deep to stop myself from losing control.

"Mikan?"

My heart dropped. His voice was full of surprise and with a tone of underlying questions. Now, I do not really want to open my eyes. I'm so afraid.

Again he said, "Mikan?"

I felt his presence move closer towards me. What's happening now? I want to open my eyes but I'm afraid. I just want the earth to crack open and eat me whole. Or I still have the chance to run and get a cab but my feet is glued to the ground. How can I get away now?

Goosebumps! Huh? What was that? I felt a slight touch on both my shoulders. My eyes immediately opened involuntarily from the uninvited, unexpected touch.

"Mikan, is that really you? It has been so long…" I blinked hard. No. This can't be. He hugged me tight.

I again felt the trickle of tears. Meeting someone from the past is kind of nostalgic and I admit I miss my life back then. I hugged him back. After a minute, we let go of each other's embrace.

"Tsubasa…., yes it's been so long. I'm really glad to see you. I thought I saw someone else there… " I smiled at him, a kind of smile I almost forgotten for 3 years now. "So, I'm really glad it's you."

Tsubasa Andou, 5'11 ft. tall. At the age of 27, he's already a renowned fashion model of different clothing lines to high expensive sports cars, beauty products and heath products, TV commercials to live fashion show. He is popular especially in young and adult ladies. He was adored and praise. Why not? His moon shadow-black hair was casual jumble flowing. His smoky blue eyes pure of passion and mirth makes him sexier. He has an imperious aquiline nose and his half dome cheekbone rest above his rectangular jaw line that makes him look so hot. His Samson like build body will crave every lady to touch.

Tsubasa Andou is one of my senior and friend in College days. Very kind, sweet and jolly person.

"So, where are you heading to? Do you mind if I take you there? I miss my favorite junior. We can get faster there and you look like you only have a few minutes left for your appointment? "Tsubasa offered with a bright smile.

"Then we can catch up with all the years you went missing." He smiled again at me. I really like this guy. He is always there at times like this.

"Yes. I only have 10 minutes left. I would not deny your offer now since I need it badly." I manage a small chuckle in my throat and smiled genuinely at him. "Then, we can catch up with each other there."

"Sure." He really sound so delighted.

"Hurry now, Mikan. Pick up your things and lock the car. I'll have someone to fix the flat tires." He starting to dialed someone on his phone.

"Wait. Don't bother Tsubasa, I'd already called Hotaru" He stopped and looked at me. I gave him the okay piece sign and I walk at the driver's seat and pick up my purse and car keys from the ignition then lock the car. Then we head to his Black Ferrari F12berlinetta. I sat by the passenger's seat beside him and I opened the window.

"So, where are we headed to Mikan?" He asked me.

I smiled at the thought of what's waiting for me in our destination.

"Alice Academy"

Tsubasa's face turned into a question mark. I almost want to laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yoichi's POV<strong>_

I scanned every ugly faces in front of me but still I can't see her. I called her several times at phone to remind her not to be late. She's still young at her age of 25 and she already forgot my reminders? Maybe she's busy and she can't go for today. I'm starting to get lonely and sad, I'm doing my best to show her the result of our practice every day. I'm doing this for her, my performance is dedicated for her. I felt my surrounding suddenly stopped moving as the big black curtain falls at my back with small stars attached on it and it shines so brightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled for the last time. I can hear the intro of the song starting to play. I opened my eyes and I looked straight at the crowd. There she is, I can see her clearly and her beautiful face with a smile that gives me courage but still I'm nervous. She's holding a video camera and as far as I can remember we don't own any. This is embarrassing does she plan to record me entirely with this outfit? This is not manly. She turned her head to her side, why is she talking to that guy beside her? That guy looks like an old ape. Does she know him? Are they friends? Who is he? They seem to enjoy each other's company... I don't like him.

I'm glad I brought Mr. Bear with me, my brown bear huggable stuff toy, I hug him tightly coz I need some comfort but with this star costume, I'm having difficulty. Each part of my body, my two arms, two legs and my head are all out of every strokes edges of the yellow star, it's like I was consumed by a foamy yellow star.

Once again, I looked at her, she's smiling while giving me thumbs up. I'm so happy now that she's here and I'll do my very best. That guy beside her looked at me and he smiled. Why is he smiling? I won't let you have what's mine, Ape guy! I glare at him to the fullest that I can. Sending the message Stay-Away-From-Her-She-Is-Mine.

His wide smile turned to a straight line. Maybe my message reached him, that's what you get. But he turned to his side telling something to her and he laughed hard. He really wants to challenge me. I will give you a hard time old ape. You will regret for messing up with me. I can hear the music starting to play signaling for me to be ready. I opened my mouth to sing…

"**_Winkle… Winkle… twittle star…_**_**  
><strong>_**_How I wonder… whatch you are..._**_**  
><strong>_**_Up above… twa world so high…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Wike a diwamond… in twa sky…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Winkle… Winkle… wittle star…_**_**  
><strong>_**_How I wonder… whatch you are…"_**

I saw all the people's faces from this view, why are they smiling at me and they look like my favorite minions character moving their heads all together , left and right simultaneously they look so stupid. They also look so happy, do they like my singing? The old ape is clapping like a monkey toy with cymbals. My eyes widen for what I saw. He stepped sideways closer to her. He bent his head as he whispered something to her and I saw her nodding to him. Glaring to him is the only choice I have here.

"**_When twa bwazing sun is gwone…_**_**  
><strong>_**_When he nothing… shines upon…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Twen you show… your wittle wight…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Winkle… Winkle… all twa… night."_**

Every eyes darted on me, it twinkles like stars too. Are the eyes, stars? But stars are supposed to be at the sky. I looked and smiled at her… Mama is so pretty today and she's still holding the Video Camera. She's smiling endlessly to me and I know I made Mama happy today. Everything is first time now, but as I looked at her today all my worries disappeared. Mama is so amazing.

"**_Winkle… Winkle... Wittle star…_**_**  
><strong>_**_How I wonder… whatch you are…"_**

Everybody stood up and applauded so loudly. I smiled at them, I guess they all liked my performance. I hugged Mr. Bear. I did it and for the first time and every hardship and practice we spent are all worth it. I bowed with a smile and existed at the back. I also saw Mama running at the backstage with the old ape following her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan's POV<em>**

"You're wate mama, I twold you, be here before I go up twa stwage." Yoichi pouted cutely and I can't help but to take more pictures of him with his cute costume.

"Onwy Mr. Bear is with me… I thwought mama won't come…" He looked down and hugged tightly his stuff toy. I hugged him tightly and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry yoichi… hope you understand that Mama needs to finish all the work before coming here. By the way Aunt Anna want to send this to you..." I hugged him tight and kiss him on his cheek again.

"Do mama wike it? I dwid my bwest… I hope mama is happy…" I look at my son, who still looking down like he is a bit shy. He's so sweet that he's doing all his best to make me happy.

"Your performance is so great! I like it so much! Mama is so happy, Yoichi! You're so adorable and cute up there...wait, I need to remove first your costume, you're sweating." He looked up at me with satisfying smile and he nodded.

"Dwon't call boys… cute, Mama" His eyes averted to Tsubasa, the smile he had was turned to frown. I guess a lot of explanation is needed here.

"Mama's car broke down and a friend of mine helped me to get here" I explained to him while removing his costume.

"Who are you... old ape...?" Now he's starting to glare at Tsubasa, I looked at Tsubasa who chuckle a little.

"Hey kiddo, I'm Tsubasa, you did great out there" Tsubasa patted Yoichi's head while smiling and ignoring what he said by old ape since he understood kids. Yoichi removed it immediately with his right small hand. He's trying so hard to give his best glare which indeed very convincing at his age.

"Dwon't touch me, Old ape" Yoichi held my hand and looked at me, I find questions on his face, he is really confused by this time. Still at age of two he is smart who thinks like a four or five years old. He can understand things that some toddler can't.

Yoichi Sakura, Two years and a few months old and currently studying pre-schooler at Alice Academy. He has a baby-fine wispy brownish hair and light crimson-brownish eyes with a gleam shown as wonder, but today it flicker with curiosity as he looked at Tsubasa. His tiny roman-shape nose and small pinkish lips was placed perfectly at the center of his chubby face which makes him more attractive at his age, cute and adorable was indeed combined tremendously.

"Mikan! I'm so glad you made it on time. All I can see earlier is a grumpy little Yoichi" I turned to look and find its Yoichi's teacher.

Nonoko Ogasawara, pre-school teacher at Alice Academy. 25 years old and standing at 5'5 ft. tall. Her medium straight ebony blue hair framed her small face. Her elegant midnight blue eyes sways with sparkle and passion. Her small duchess nose-shaped that matched perfectly with bow-shaped pinkish lips. Her small figure framed tapered her curviness and had a burnished fair complexion. A very gorgeous beauty that can drew attention.

"Nonoko! I'm so sorry that I'm late for a few minutes and thank you for attending Yoichi's needs." I stood up and hugged her.

"Look at you Mikan, you're stunning! Ohh you're a beauty! I'll never wonder where did Yoichi got his looks you both caught all the beauty when God showered it to the world... well, Hotaru already told me that you might be late when she dropped Yoichi earlier. " Nonoko giggled and looked at my side.

"By the way, Nonoko, this is Tsubasa Andou… Uhmm a friend of mine way back college he's also my senior, he helped me earlier when my car broke down… Tsubasa, this is Nonoko Ogasawara, Yoichi's teacher and a good friend of mine" I introduced them to each other. Tsubasa lifted his hand for a handshake but when Nonoko handed out her hand, he unexpectedly brought Nonoko's hand to his lips and kiss it.

"The pleasure is all mine… meeting such a lovely lady is once a lifetime opportunity and I'm glad it happened so soon…" Tsubasa had a matinee idol smile on his face and all I can see was red as blood at Nonoko's face totally blushing from Tsubasa's action. What a gentlemen he is.

"Tha—Thank- you…" Nonoko's shyly replied.

"Hey old ape, go away…" all sweet scene was vanished by Yoichi's word. We all looked at him and we can felt some change in the atmosphere. He's looking so angry over Tsubasa and I know this is not right anymore.

"I dwon't wike you and you cwan't get my Mama" he walk away with Mr. Bear, he's so terrifying and scary. His looks and aura was so much the same as him. When Yoichi gets mad all I can see is him. They resemble each other so much. He was the mini him.

I saw Nonoko and Tsubasa in awe. They never expected that kind of reaction from a two years old.

"I'd never seen Yoichi got mad…and he's so scary…Mikan…" Nonoko blurted out and look at me, her eyes shows how shocked and terrified.

"What was that? Is he really a two years old? He spoke so much of intensity and so much powerful for his age" I looked at Tsubasa who still in shocked.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa and Nonoko for Yoichi's action… he always do that to someone he doesn't like… Umm thank you for your help Tsubasa…" I bowed to them as I asked for apology.

"How about we grab something and I'll drive you and Yoichi home" Tsubasa offered, as I about to speak I can see Yoichi's coming toward us.

"Mama, I called Aunt Taro… dwiver will pick us, Come Mama…" Yoichi still glaring to Tsubasa as he reach out my hand.

"Thwank you, Tweacher" Yoichi bowed to Nonoko and he's starting to pull me out.

"Thank you Nonoko… I'm sorry Tsubasa maybe next time we can chat! Byeeeee-" I'm still talking to them but Yoichi is already dragging me way, really determined to get out as soon as possible.

I looked at my son, who is looking straight in front of him while his hands both holding his Mr. Bear he didn't spoke as we arrived and sat here. The sun is almost setting down, I'd already received a message from Hotaru that a driver will gonna come and will pick us up, the car was at the repair shop too. Sitting at the waiting shed of the Alice Academy, I reminisced every memory of my friends that I'd shared with them happy and sad, and all are wonderful moments for me. I felt guilty for not letting them know why I left for three years. Maybe in the right time I can tell them carefree.

"I'm swowy Mama… Yoichi's bad" I snapped from thinking as I heard him speak.

"I dwon't wike him." He added and lifted his head to look at me.

"Old Ape twiying to steal Mama to Yoichi" His eyes softened.

I hugged him tight. Though Yoichi is still young, I can feel he wanted to protect me from anybody else. Very thoughtful and smart kid. He always thinks about my feelings. Like every child who wishes to have a family, a mother and a father, a complete happy family. And Yoichi… he never dared to ask about who and where his father is. Though I know he wanted to, he is eager to learn everything on his own and I can clearly feel and see it. He's just so considerate and so understanding. But every soft personality he have are all hidden on his stoic face. Nevertheless, just like him… Just like his father… Natsume.

"Yoichi, you know that what you did out there is not good, very disrespectful to Mama's friend." I gently told him. His eyes are starting to be teary while nodding.

"But Mama is not mad at you…" I hugged him tight giving him the warmth and comfort he always like.

He just like him, A mini him. Being possessive is one trait that Yoichi inherited from him and asking for forgiveness is a rare moment I might see for both of them. Compassion and sincerity will flow through inside of you until you don't have any choice but to forgive them. Being rude to someone they don't like is never been new for both of them, they will show many unnecessary manners that will make them mean for their own good. Making friends to Yoichi is like moving mountains, hard and difficult. No wonder Anna suffered for more than two weeks before taming a two years old boy and be able to play with him.

"So what we will have for tonight my Little Star?" I cupped his chubby face with my both hands and I kissed his cute small nose. His face brightens up as energetic Yoichi is back again.

"Spwaghetti! Spwaghetti! Spwaghetti!" He said repeatedly with a wide smile and a twinkling eyes while jumping up and down and his both hands clapping.

We stayed like that not knowing several eyes were watching us they seem all fascinated and happy at the scene. I thought that I have nothing left for me, that my world crashed into pieces that I'm all alone again and becoming an empty soul after what happened. But when Yoichi came it seems like I was reborn. I was filled with life and light again. His my everything now, my little sunshine, my little son. Who lightens up my world, who can wash all my troubles and problems away by seeing him alone. My anti-stress, my anti-depression, he's the source of my living now.

"I'm sorry for intrusion miss, but may I know if you are Miss Mikan Sakura? I was sent by Madam Hotaru Imai." A man in black suit suddenly appeared in front of us whom I haven't noticed at all, I was taken back for a minute because my mind was so busy. I simply nodded. I stopped up and guide Yoichi as we followed him to the car.

* * *

><p>"You arrived here an hour before us Sumire and still you're not done yet?" Anna said, unbelieving what she's seeing right now. A very stunning and sexy hot lady who's not yet satisfy with her appearance.<p>

"You're already beautiful Sumire, no wonder later lots of eyes will be darted on you and I hope you are well prepared" Anna said while taking some glance at the mirror.

"And Also Do not forget everything what Hotaru told you" Anna turned her pace to the lady who's busy on putting make-up.

"Look Anna, I'm not a deaf moron, just a little bit of minutes okay? I want to be more than beautiful tonight, More than beautiful than his wife. I don't care about other's attention I just want to catch only his attention. He should remember me after this night. He will crave for me. I've been waiting for this day, after a long month knowing this will gonna happen, I'd practice every night and I'd prepared my beauty for him. So do not ruin my moment okay? Just five minutes more and I'm done, so prepare everything that I will be needing later." Irritated, Sumire replied.

"Okay okay! I don't know where you're obsession for Mr. Hyuuga will gonna lead you. 10 minutes more and it will start so better hurry" Anna said before leaving the staff room.

"You'll be mine… watch out for me… My Natsumeee… hahahahaha" Sumire let out an evil crazy laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, We're very sorry for the delay... Thank you all for supporting our story, we don't know if we can catch up your expectations but we will do our best! <strong>

**Chapter V is on the process ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>the road to the stars :<strong> _Hope everything's okay about mikan's work ^ . ~ ...well, Maybe this story is a slice of life and the chapter 1 really makes it sooooo sad huhuhu. We're looking forward for more emotions on the next more chapters :D

_**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 :** _We're glad that you've enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope this one too... Thank you so much ^^,

_**BlackMaskedBeauty :**_ Yes Yes Yes! We're gonna do our best :D

**_StarElsie :_ **Uhmm sorry.. They didn't meet yet :p Pls stay tune for their meeting :D

_**apitatoor :**_ Your theory was indeed correct, did we gave so much hint for the previous chapter? hehehe well, you got it right :D Yes, hehehe She didn't met Natsume for this chapter. Actually we already have the plans for their meeting and we're getting so much excited hahaha we want to make it a surprise! hahaha thank you for all the suggestions sis..about the meetings of natsume and Yoichi..well, we gonna discuss it yet hehe but we should think about your suggestions those feelings might be a great help hehehhe about the charity party it will be on the next chapter so pls stay tune :D and about the desert...well it will be another secret :D hehehe  
>P.S yes mikan really is a mother and what do you guess for the next chapter sis ?<br>(^ . ~)

**_Guest Addelyn Chase :_** Yes "his" the son and that's Hotaru hehehe the way she thinks makes her the Hotaru we all knew. Thank u very much we're gonna do our very best :D

**_Yuan :_ **Thank u for waiting hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

_**Guess what will happen next ? ^_^**_


	5. Chapter V : Bitter-Sweet Memory

**Chapter V is finally finished (12-16-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**We're very sorry for the delay fufufufu :C we stuck at work , busy for Christmas Party :) **

**WARNING: This Chapter is Long (We intend it, payback for the long long delay and it reached up 20 pages MSWORD). Please don't get bored and please enjoy your self.**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice :3**

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming. Please enjoy the rest of the night"<p>

The man at the stage bowed as he finished his message for almost ten minutes, he showed a pleasant and smiling face to everyone. He wore a very sophisticated kiton tuxedo, a very high-end suit that cost around $50,000 more which make every ladies' eyes glitter in wonder and admiration while most of the men envy. A thundering applause was heard from the crowd who were fascinated by his speech. He let out a dazzling lovely smile that seems like a fire arrow striking directly at all the womens' heart. This charity event was attended not only by top business tycoons but also by some of the most beautiful and stunning ladies who are famous in their own field of being a celebrity, model and fashion designer that some of the men filled their eyes with enjoyment and awe to see all these beauties gathered once in a blue moon.

He was just like a magnet that attracted every attention of young and adult ladies with his simple and gentleman manner and as he pass by all heads turn to his direction and some even stalked him. Wherever he goes, his fan clubs and paparazzi are there too, ready for the attack. He was renowned as the richest and most popular published in Forbes Japan for three consecutive years. No wonder his name is known by all, especially to women. Hyuuga Corp is much known for all the businesses from three Banks, four Insurance companies, three Hotels, two Restaurants, four Condo buildings and five well known Malls which make them the number one in the business world for almost two decades. They almost own every business in Japan yet he didn't know what's the exact reason for his marriage to Luna Koizumi.

The koizumi's are known for their airlines, clothing lines and cosmetics industry, yet stay the second spot in business chart and without the support of koizumi, the Hyuuga Corp. can stand on its own. The mystery for their success is still buried and sealed that only the head has the access to it and by this time for almost three years, not by a single word has been told to him. These businesses that the Hyuuga own was not yet been transferred to his name entirely though almost half of the profit are directly to his share. Nevertheless, there is a hint of suspicion and he know it might be the answer, just a little push to his father and it will soon be revealed. Maybe this not yet the right time but sooner he will know it.

Natsume Hyuuga, the youngest and richest in Japan at the age of 25. His model height of 6' ft tall possessed authority and power when he walks and makes him stand out in every crowd. Beneath his expensive suit is a well-built herculean body, perfectly sculptured like some Greek God, his smooth and creamy complexion which makes every part of it tempting to every woman. People always remarked his feature to be perfectly gifted. His silky and soft raven black hair always looks messy yet neat flowing. His piercing crimson eyes always spoke of flashing fire and fury but alter with intense passion and distinctive love for someone special. His flawless and straight Roman-shaped nose that is molded with high predominant bridge and ends with soft curvy tip, carries determination and aura of strength these features are qualities that makes him more attractive to women population. His reddish perfect lips that always looks kissable and delectable is a reason for all women to go crazy for a taste of it. His prominent cheekbone placed above his rectangular jaw makes all the lineaments of his face perfectly proportions to each other. Natsume Hyuuga carries the charisma of every woman's dream, at least just letting his eyes sat to look at them or touch their skin to him unintentional will bring them so much joy and happiness that they might die. Words are not enough to describe every detail of his features because he is Handsome beyond handsomeness.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I'm totally exhausted. I'm not really responsive in socializing with others, this is sucks. I was at the meeting for the whole day and afterwards rashly changing attire for 10 minutes for this charity event.. ugh it will gonna drain me up. I'm glad that my speech is done and thinking what will gonna come out from me is giving me so many nuisances.

All I want to do now is to sit and rest for the remaining night. As I walked straight to my designated table which is located at the middle, I can see the two idiots busy talking and laughing to each other no wonder same feather flocks together and I guess they're enjoying this event. Walking and avoiding some stupid people who are blocking my way is also terrible, I'm so damn tired to answer their greeting so by just giving them a nod, everyone are okay with it. Thank goodness I reached the table and I can sit now. I feel like shit as my throat had been dried up for the speech and my jaw hurt for all the fake smiles I needed to showed them.

"What a great speech there, Natsume. You never change at all still the best for catching every eyes in the crowd." Koko said while sipping his liquor.

"Hnn" I grunted, as a reply. It seems I don't feel like talking even a single bit of word. I had enough of my speech. As I look at them my curiosity sparks as I wonder why these two idiots are here, I didn't send any invitation yet they are here.

"Why are you both here?" I questioned them while raising my right eyebrow.

"Well...well… Ruka dragged me here hehehe because he knew that the evil queen uhmm I mean Hotaru is the one to cater the food … he just hopes… he can see her or at least can bump into her here… Right? Bunny boy?" Koko said mimicking Hotaru's voice, I know Koko is starting to tease Ruka again. Goodness gracious! Ruka's face is red as an apple.

"Koko! Will you lower your voice? What if she's here? And she can hear that? She can accuse me as a freaking stalker. " Ruka said with annoyance in his voice and a blushing face. Really? Ruka's has a bit different taste for women. I'm starting to guess if he's a type of masochist and the freak is the sadist. What an exotic couple.

"Nahh I think it will be a great opportunity for my case too, maybe I can add up some clues here… following her is like running straight to hell. This is a bonus for me. What do you think huh, Natsume? " I looked at Koko and I can see straight through him a positive aura coming out. Recently two weeks ago he confessed to me about his team separating and that he's working alone now. I knew it will happen soon, no doubt about it. But still I wanna hit his head with my fist.

"Whatever Koko. Just do your job and just be quiet." I sound a little pissed off as I really am. I came here to have some rest and here they are, so alive and noisy.

"Hep! Hep! Hep! Don't give us that grumpy look, Mr. Star-of-the-night. Hahaha, look Natsume, I can see every eyes of women are targeting our direction, but hey…Don't be happy for that, we are here too, Two prince, so I bet we're catching some attention too for this night." Koko turned his direction to me and I can feel with his tune, he is starting to tease me, while I can hear Ruka's chuckle. If these two are not my friends then I might kick their ass out now.

"Yeah, I guess Koko is right, Natsume. Give your best look for tonight but I hope you can handle it till the end of the night because the worst part is that your nightmare is coming towards us." Ruka's head lifted up for a little, signaling us to follow his direction.

Mother of all birds! I almost forgot that I let the bitch to attend this event. We didn't go here together so that might be the reason I forgot her. Every man's eyes followed her, as I can see how she dressed for tonight.

Her Strawberry blonde hair was tied into a messy bun. Her elegant and stunning sexy strapless red glittering gown, Very seductive strapless sweetheart cut that was perfectly composed her big breasts that revealed her compacted cleavage. The floor length-long skirt has very high sexy slit that is almost two inches below his hips revealing her porcelain legs and I couldn't see its panty waistband, wait a minute, does she wear one? I hope it's an open area here with a strong wind that will make herself humiliated. A backless gown that has vertically cut down two and half inches below her waistline almost revealing her Venusians dimples. Her blue eyes were dazzle with interest and pleasure. She has small duchess-shaped nose and her soft reddish thick lip makes her so much attractive to be kiss unstoppable. She has the perfect natural figure, compacted breast, heart shaped butt and small waistline. She has the beauty that will make you want to bed her day and night. Very distinct beauty that can seduce the manly population.

"ohhhhh my darling, Natsumeee! You looked so hot up there" What a voice, she can break a glass by that. She sat at my right side, as I sat at Ruka's right side while Koko sat at Ruka's left side. The round table has five chairs which leaves us one vacant available now.

"Darling Natsume… Uhmm will you go home tonight?" She said with a sweet voice her right hand starting to touch my right arm. I look at my side and the two idiots are smirking, they love what they are seeing now, huh. I move my right arm to reach my drink and her hand slipped down, this make her aware that I don't need her disgusting touch. Her sweetness pretends are all sucked up.

"I'm busy" I said with my deep and authoritative voice.

My eardrum is about to bleed because of Luna's shriek, she's really gifted with a breaking high pitched voice because suddenly the lights went out and darkness filled the room. I was really occupied with these two idiots and the bitch, that I wasn't able to hear the emcee announcement. Is this what Hotaru's told me about her surprise? I'm starting to be consumed by my curiosity. My heart beat fast and I felt some excitement. This is not right, really is. She will not gonna give up my Mikan so easily but I can't help to think that she might show up tonight.

_**Flashback**_

_It's almost five minutes but neither of us talks. We're having an eye to eye battle and I can say that this freak in front of me is a tough one. I used to name her freak and I believe it suit her best. I arrived here at Kozue exactly 10:00 am sharp and it surprised me to see her first here. Unbelievable, how this woman be able to finished six plates of big crabs and still eating the seventh order. Where does she store all of it? Or she's doing it on purpose to piss me?_

"_**I'm just grabbing the opportunity as you will gonna pay all of these."**__ I looked at her as she's looking at me straight with emotionless eyes while her hands are busy picking the crabs to eat it. I almost forgot that Hotaru Imai knows everything._

"_**Hn"**__ I grunted as my replied. I wonder what Mikan saw in her that she became really fond of this freak._

"_**Spit it out. I don't have all day**__" She said it with a commanding tone while looking at me. I felt my veins on my forehead are popping out one by one but I must show her how relaxed and calm I am. I sighed, preparing my words for her._

"_**Look, you already knew that it's been two and a half years that Luna has some knowledge of Mikan's whereabouts. She's putting me on the edge and doing some blackmailing at me. To put everything in short and clear she won't hesitate to kill Mikan. "**__ I stuttered bluntly at her. Every time I talked to her, these passing years I let down my pride. I, who can get everything what I want through my money and power but with her I'm powerless nothing but just a piece of shit, I tried everything to get into her fence but her defense is more than just I'd imagined._

"_**So?"**__ She responded me uninterested while wiping her lips with a tissue._

"_**Just tell me where is she, I'll do everything to protect her. Even it will cost my life"**__ I sincerely said to her. My eyes shows how much I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be with her, to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her…to be with her once more._

"_**Lowering your pride is something you don't do at all time, you're showing me how vulnerable you are now…"**__ She looked at me while her eyes gleam with hatred. She really hated me and I knew it._

"_**That's not my problem. That's yours… control your wife I bet she's head over heels to you. That's not new for the Koizumi's letting their hands get dirty just to get what they want. "**__ She added with a stern voice._

"_**You don't understand at all! I'm sick of her, everything she'd do to me… I disgusted it and when she told me about that, I… I wanted to kill her that instance." **__My both hands curled to a hard fist, my voice went little high that I attract some of my neighbor's table._

"_**Are you implying that I'm an idiot? That I don't understand anything about you? Listen very well Natsume Hyuuga, I won't repeat myself to you. I'm very much well aware how miserable you are now, how you want her back so much that you almost search the world for her. But I won't handle her to you again especially now that you're married. I don't want her to be called a mistress and suffer one more time, she had enough of you. Being a Mistress will gonna ruin her again."**__ We're having an eye to eye contact and I will never gonna surrender her, not this time._

"_**I won't let that happen, I will divorce Luna soon."**__ I replied her and I will gonna cut the tie with her as soon as possible._

"_**When will that soon be? Do your Father will agree about it?... It will be a No to him, Natsume. You are tied not only to Luna but also to your Father. I can protect Mikan, my ability is higher than yours. Try to control your wife first and think more than twice about Mikan's place. Do you want the world be known her as a Mistress? Remember your status and her status."**__ I was taken back from her words. No I don't want that to happen. I want her to be the legal wife, to live with me with no worries, to have a happy family. Hotaru's right, I am tied not only to Luna but also to the old man but what will be my move to cut it? I closed my eyes and lifted my head up for a second. As I felt the table moved I opened my eyes to see her at my side._

"_**Maybe if only fate is at your side then it will be your only chance… By the way, I just agree to cater the Food for your Charity event because like what I said earlier, I'm just grabbing the opportunity and It will gonna earn me more, triple for precise. You and your stupid investigator will not gonna get anything from me so don't flatter yourself about it… So instead, I prepare some surprise for you and I know you will like it. So be more presentable it's for your own good she wants to see you so badly."**__ She gave me her devilish smirk which makes me more pissed. So she just agreed because of the money, she will earn triple huh and a surprise for me._

_I look at her, as I about to talk the waiter came to her and give her the two bags of take outs. She's really grabbing the opportunity. What a woman! I wonder how my bestfriend be able to stay with her before. She turned her back at me and walked away._

_Damn that freak! Damn Luna! Damn this life!_

_**End of Flashback**_

Back to reality and it's a shit! This bitch will gonna destroy my fucking eardrum and she clings so much that I can feel my arm will be detach in any moment. She won't stop on screaming like a crazy.

Thanks goodness, through this harmless darkness a melody is starting to play, slowly reaching every corner of the hall. The bitch stopped from her moment which gave me the opportunity to push her away from me. As the music filled entirely the room and it affects all senses in my body. Damn! What's with this song? The spotlight suddenly landed at the main door and revealed a woman.

She looks stunning in long sequin gown. A dazzling sequin of dark and light green covered entirely with an open back gown. A low cut v-neckline that showed her healthy cleavage and thin spaghetti straps that criss cross the low cut back of the gown. Sparkling sequins on luxurious silk bedazzle floor length skirt hugging her body that displays her curviness. I must say she's quite a beauty like Luna but still didn't reach at least a single bit of my taste and the way she looks at me. Damn! Another fan girl and I am sure about it. It seems she found her prey and ready to attack me. Her short cobalt-Black hair that reaches below her nape with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front and her bangs are cut straight across, reaching the top of her eyebrows. Her dark-emerald green eyes flicker with glow as she looks at me. Her small aquiline nose matches her small lips. Her looks makes her attractive, beneath the strict-type looks hid the stunning and gorgeous beauty.

_**Sumire's POV**_

I can feel him and I can sense everything to him behind this door. Just a little more and it will open soon. I'd prepared myself for this tonight to be better from good. I'm confident enough that I can get him and I will.

I inhaled exhaled for the last time before entering, I'm perfectly ready. The door opened and my eyes found him directly, he looks irritated at his leech wife. I was able to catch the glimpse of him pushing her beloved wife away. Oohhh the light spotted me and I feel like dying now because he's looking at me, everyone is looking at me. I smiled seductively to him, just for him only. I slowly take my step synchronizing it to the tempo of the song. I wiggle my body down my hips, slowly and sexily. I can feel all eyes of the men inside here are all starting to undress me, pure lust and passion. I reached him and he's inches away from me.

"Stay away bitch!" Ugly Luna murmured. I responded by giving her a triumph smirk. Tonight is my night and this is my only chance. You'll be just a leech trying to penetrate inside his clothe and I'm the clothe itself. This one time opportunity that I grabbed will not gonna be wasted at all.

I slowly walked in front of him, I made it into slow tempo song with just the piano playing in background. I gave her my sweetest smile, contents with pure happiness and excitement. I held the microphone leveled to my lips as my right hand touched the table. I'm facing him now. I'm standing at the middle of Natsume and his ugly wife.

_**I'll always… think of you…  
>Inside of my private thoughts…<br>I can imagine you…**_

My hand starting to make some rotational motions at the table and my hips swaying sexily. Every day of my life from the day I saw him, I kept him inside of me, living alive. And this night he's looking at me like I'm some kind of an extra-terrestrial. He has some disappointment at his handsome face does he expect someone aside from me? I don't care anymore I just want him to know how I really deep in love with him.

_**Touching my private parts…  
>With just… the thought of you…<br>I can't help… but touch myself…  
>That's why I want you so bad…<strong>_

"Get lost bitch" I heard the ugly Luna murmured in low voice enough to reach me, whatever! This is my night. Yes, I want him to touch me, touch every parts of my body that I'm longing for it. I felt the lyrics coming out naturally. My eyes averted to Natsume's side. These must be his friends, two handsomeness men, a prince and a model? I'm not sure…So, a total of three handsome men overall. I'm loyal only to my Natsume. I looked at him straight through his eyes, his crimson eyes that showed some irritation. Is he irritated because I'm looking to the other men? This makes me happy. I can smell him, his scent is so addictive and I'm totally intoxicated with him. I can feel a hot sensation inside me, letting my desire slowly to be release.

_**Just one night of…  
>Moonlight… with you there… beside me…<br>All night… doin' it again and again…  
>You know I want you so bad….<br>Baby… baby… baby… baby…**_

I closed my eyes as for the chorus I let my feelings out, hope it reached straight through his heart. My love for him that I'd always treasured, I know all I want is him. Just give me this night, I'm being a crazy fan of him over and over again. Please… ohhhh… please being near with him is like all my dreams come true. Surely he's a star that cannot be reach up above but tonight he's beside me. I slowly moved to his side as I lifted my hand and letting my fingers trail his arms upward his shoulder, now I'm here at his back and facing his ugly wife, my mischievous smile showed up and I knew it makes her more annoyed. I focused my attention to the man I love in front of me and I can't help myself to trace his broad shoulder, touching his body makes me so high that I can feel my body is being lifted to the sky. I'm fucking aroused. I want to rip his damn suit and taste him eagerly. I bent my face to his smooth messy raven-hair, I smelled his hair such an addictive scent that letting all my hormones go wild.

_**Oh… I get so high…  
>When I'm around you baby…<br>I can touch… the sky…  
>You make my temperature rise…<br>You're makin'… me high…  
>Baby… baby… baby… baby…<strong>_

"Stop it hag you're annoying**" **he said with irritation. He's talking at me and I think I will gonna pass out, shit! I needed to continue, this is our first conversation and my only chance, I switch off the microphone to response him letting the piano be the background music.

"Then be my baby and I'll stop" I whispered to his right ear, I made my voice more seductively.

"Just finish your fucking song before I'll raise my hands and kill you." He didn't turned his face to me nor move a little but I knew his expression changed as reflected to his wife who let out a smile. Nah don't celebrate yet ugly. I told myself that this is one time opportunity. As I continue to savor this blissful moment I can't hold back myself anymore, repeatedly petting his shoulder down his arm and vice versa.

And I can feel the intensity he's getting from my hotness. I turned on the microphone again.

_**Can't get my mind off you…  
>I think… I might be obsessed…<br>The very… thought of you…  
>Makes me want to get undressed…<strong>_

I feel like a perverted woman now, very addictive to him. I sing this song with my body showing so much ecstasy for this night. I want to feel the warmth of his body adherent to mine, I want him inside of me, feel the hotness of his seed to spread inside of me. To feel his weight above to me, hear his fast breathing and embrace him tight. Spend the entire night making love with him.

"Hey… we're also here…why don't you do that to us too… for me particularly… My…My…Are you an angel? Did heaven send you for me?" I looked to see who said that, the spiky dirty blonde hair with grey-blue eyes man said it. He's looking so intensely with me, his eyes sparks with fire and interest, I looked at him straight through eyes, were looking to each other it seems time stopped for the both of us… like we've been mesmerized and hypnotized. He smiled wide showing his white perfect teeth, I snapped myself for that moment, is he an idiot? I raise my left eyebrow to him, is he implying me to cheat Natsume? That's absurd. I'll just ignore him. I focus myself to my Natsume, I wanna be with him eternity. I want him to love me and share every second he has to me. My hearts shouts his name day and night.

_**I wanna be with you…  
>In spite of… what my heart says….<br>I guess I want you too bad…  
>All I want is…<br>Moonlights, with you there inside me…  
>All night… doin' it again and again…<br>You know… I want you so bad…  
>Baby… baby… baby… baby…<strong>_

The song ended as I positioned myself in front of him just five inches the distance between of our faces, I held his chin up with my left hand. I'm too urged to kiss him but the very last minute I still hold back myself. Everything I did for this night I guess is alright, I don't want to move one step ahead this might get him angry at me that's the least I want from him. Touching, smelling and singing for him tonight are enough for me. I believe there is still next time. I hope so…

I gave him a flying kiss pure of love and adoration that I'm keeping for three years before I walk away from him. It was still fresh in my precious memory the day that I saw him, the day when he captured my heart, his wedding day to that slut ugly Luna. I will never forget that day till at my very last day. I started loving him from that day. My feet led me to the backstage. Hotaru is right, this is a rare opportunity. I accepted it without any extra pay or bonus, in return by touching him, letting my skin touched his smooth skin. His addictive scent still alluring inside my nostril and still I can justify that money can't buy happiness. I'm very happy tonight without paying back.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Yes or No?"**__ Hotaru said emotionless. I can't see any interesting aura coming out from her, is she serious about it?_

"_**Well… performing for him…uhmmm…singing…ahhhmm"**__ I can't really find my words to gather and smack it to her face, she's pressuring me, Damn this woman. I can't think straight, onetime opportunity to sing for him. I want it. I want it so bad._

"_**Yes, I'm giving you, only one time opportunity. You can go near him, you can dance in front of him and you can do anything while singing. Just only for that night. I know you're a fan of him… well, if you don't like it… maybe I'll talk to Mikan and-"**_

"_**Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll do it!"**__ I shouted my answer repeatedly. No I don't want that idiot Mikan to be in my shoes for that night. Mikan is nice, but very transparent and idiot. She won't gonna enjoy it and I don't want that Luna to attack Mikan. And Mikan is not interested any of this kind of thing. This opportunity is only just for me._

"_**Very well, you choose your own song."**__ She said with her devilish trademark smirk, I can see clearly her eyes are starting to glitter and I don't like it._

"_**By the way, your performance is free, so don't expect any extra pay, I guess Natsume Hyuuga is more than enough for a payment, right?"**__ Her aura vibrant victoriously as she walked away. I now concluded, those sparkles in her eyes speaks for saving her own money rather than paying me for my performance. It will be free._

_And my jaw dropped for that._

_**End of flashback**_

My body felt a tingling pain especially at my back and my head hurts. I was pushed hard at the wall. I opened my eyes to see an angry and crazy ugly Luna. Her face can't be drawn anymore.

"Who do you think you are? You bitch! Gold-digger! You have your guts huh! You stinky fucking bitch! How dare you touched him! To get close to him! To whispered to him! Natsume is mine! "I saw her angry ugly face and her hand is ready to slap me, but my reflexes are fast enough to slap her first and hard, her head turned to 90 degree and it leave marked on her face, red as her lipstick.

"How dare you pushed me? How dare you touched me with your disgusting hands! " I held my right hand by my left hand, damn! I hit her hard and I felt pain at my right hand. I raise my pointing finger leveled two inches away from her face.

"You ugly bitch! Don't assume that your marriage is forever! His not a thing to be owned! He has his freewill and I don't think he loves you! He likes my performance earlier, haven't you noticed it? He didn't make any fuss, so do not assume ever-" my face turned to the other direction. Damn! My pretty face! I didn't see it coming, she slapped me so hard.

"I will never ever gonna surrender my surname to anyone else over my dead beautiful body! Like it or not, he's mine in flesh and in soul, we're tied till forever! You slut! I will finish you here!" I can feel all my hair will gonna be detaching from my scalp in any minutes.

I can't believe this ugly bitch has strength like this. She's strong and I mean it but this war will not gonna end like this. I returned double to her everything that she's doing to me, I placed my two hands on both side of her head where I grabbed all the hair I could manage in my hands, and pulled them in separate direction till I see that her hair is divided equally, I gave her my full force to twist hard and firing my pull to the hundred percent force I have. I felt her tears dropping and she's shouting so loud as it hurts my ears, she attracted so many attentions at the back stage and we're already surrounded by morons who watched us with enjoyment.

"Damn you! Ahhhhh let me goooo! It hurts-" she' shouting repeatedly while crying.

I didn't mind it at all, but I removed my left hand from grabbing her hair and I used it to make scratches all over her face. This is what you get! This is right for you. My right hand still pulling her hair left and right motions.

"Tonight he's still be your husband by papers! But when you wake up he will be mine already and he-". We stopped at what we're doing, she also stopped crying. A very cold water was splashed at us, we turned our heads to see who did it and its no other than Hotaru and she's holding an empty pail.

"You're blocking my way, idiots" We were shocked from that, the cold water helped to stopped and calmed us from our war.

"Get change Sumire. I don't like to know you'll be absent from work tomorrow." She passed through us like nothing happened.

"Look what you've done to my face! You bitch! Aaahhhhh You will gonna pay for it! " Luna shouted at my face and walked away. I haven't got the chance to retort her.

I made my way to the staff room. I looked at my face in the mirror and I am wreck. My hair is so messy, I can see some scratches at my face and arms but just a small one nothing compared to what I done to her. I will not gonna let her step on me like some dirty rags. I'm the greatest Sumire Shoda and I will not surrender from this war, we're just already starting the battle and she cried like a lost little child who can't do anything. The door suddenly opened and…

"Sumire! I heard some noise outside-Ohh My gracious! Sumire! What happened?" I looked at Anna shocked state.

"Natsume's Ugly wife attacked me, I just defended myself." I said as I turned to look at the mirror again, what if Mikan is at my place, can she endure it? Nahh I bet she won't do what I did earlier, she's good and kind. Anna walked at my bag to get some clothes for me.

"Here, change your wet dress, you might catch a cold. I'll leave you here for now and need to monitor the food" I received it and gave her a nod. She gave me a sweet smile as a response before leaving the room.

I looked once more at the mirror but I cannot see myself anymore, all I can see in my mind is a guy with spiky dirty blonde hair with grey-blue eyes. No! No! No! He's the guy with Natsume at the table... _**"Hey… we're also here…why don't you do that to us too… My…My…Are you an angel? Did heaven send you for me?" **_I can hear what he said earlier_**…. **_clear and ! Who the hell is he? Did he put some spell at me? Damn! Get out of my mind. I want My Natsume only to be filled inside me but why he's not popping up? Wahhh… and all I can see is the idiot spiky hair. I'm going crazy.

"ahhhhhhhhhh Get out my head! You spiky idiot!" I'm so frustrated that I haven't control myself anymore and I jumped in surprised because the door suddenly opened, and revealed the man who's reason for all of my frustration right now.

"You! Who the hell are you ? What did you do to me?" I point my right index finger to him.

"Hey what happened to you, my angel? Did tornadoes passed here? I'm Koko okay? I just went to the comfort room when I heard someone shouts, I thought you needed help!" he put his hands upward on a surrender gesture.

"You! Get! Out! Here! I'm going crazy because of you! You ruined my mind where Natsume supposed to be there! You're a witch! Get out!" I shouted at him while I pointed my right index finger to the open door.

"Me? Witch? Are you blind, my angel? I'm your prince… Ohh please don't go crazy over me, you don't need to do that, I can be yours free and we can go wild, what do you think?" he smirks like an idiot.

"You're too obsessed to my friend, I heard you earlier, well when you saw me its love at first sight, huh? Just like me when I saw you… I like you already… so, see you around, my angel" he winked before going out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Love at first sight? No!" He is worse than the ugly Luna. What's he's name again? Koko? But he's quite handsome and… Noooooo! What am I thinking! Restore, restore, restore mind… Inhale exhale… I must think only My Natsume. My Natsume… My Natsume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

What the hell did happened? That… that… Hotaru! This is her surprise? It's too much from what I've expected. I wonder how many devils dwelled inside of her, she's so evil to think those stuff. What game is she up to? Damn! Damn! Damn! This is so embarrassing! As that performance finished, those two idiots went away too, Koko's to comfort room and Ruka's to look something to eat.

I felt all my blood run to my head as I want to explode and kill her, I can see her now walking straight to me with a gleam of victory in her eyes.

She wears a purple sublime strapless sweetheart high low dress. This stunning high low dress features a ruche strapless sweetheart bodice with shimmering wide dark purplish sequin band at the waist combining a nice mixture of textures for a sophisticated look. The up to thigh low skirt falls showing her sleek white legs that cuts vertically to long skirt at the back in light and airy layers of chiffon with a ruffled hem to add a flirty flourish to this delightful high low dress. Hotaru Imai, 25 years of age standing 5'4 ft. tall. The owner of well-known Nano Technology Corp. The top one company that supplies all the appliances and gadgets in the entire Japan and in Asia included in Top 15 most promising innovative Technology Company in the world. Her short raven-black hair, the graduation in the back of this haircut builds weight right at almost below her occipital bone showing her beautiful curve and smooth nape area, her pixie cut bangs side swept gives her the stunning high profile looks. She has sweeping thick long black eyelashes. Her amethyst eyes reflect coldness and emotionless giving a devil-may-care look that chills to the bone. Her feminine roman-shape nose and pinkish small thin lips added attraction to her small framed face. Beneath her scary aura and demure personality hid a gorgeous and sophisticated beauty. No one dare to woo her because she may be a goddess outside but a sadist devilish inside.

"Satisfied, Natsume? Isn't it exciting and beautiful, everyone enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed it too" She said victoriously and proud.

"You devil wench, I wanna burn you alive" I said angrily.

"We needed an entertainment for a while… and I prepared that number only for you" she said smirking.

"Unexpected wasn't it? You thought something differently… which led you to disappointment… ohh Do not think, It's a revenge. I told you before… I'm just grabbing a onetime opportunity, it's a free performance so I just saved my money to pay her." she added.

"You crazy devil. " Everything's inside me is boiling. If she's not a girl, I guess I will punch her.

"Whatever Natsume. You will get nothing from me tonight, not a single clue. Cut your hopes already, you're so pathetic" She said with stoic face before leaving me alone without a feedback from me.

I just sighed as she went away. I'm really tired of all this drama. I just have to be more patient with Hotaru. I need to endure all of her games and tricks if I really want to have some progress with our investigation.

I went toward the serving table where different kinds of food and refreshments are made available to the guests just to get my mind away from the trouble Luna made in biting Hotaru's trick. I wander my eyes around the area. Hmmmm, I guess hiring Tobita as my secretary is not such a pain at all. He did such a great job here with all the arrangements and invitations. Then, I noticed the pink strawberry cupcakes... Hmmm... So, these are the cupcakes I ordered from her. Tsskk so plain and so pink too, no wonder a woman made it and she demanded a higher price from our original deal. She is really enthusiastic about money matters. She's always been like that. I hope the price is worth it.

I held up the cupcakes to my eye level. Criticizing every detail, It looks like a lot of sugar to me but I realize that when I look at it for long it really looks attractive and now my taste buds longs for its taste. I decided to take a bite.

"_**Look at it Nastume … it looks very delicious. Wow. I want to taste it… come..."**__ she dragged me towards the display of cupcakes we saw along the way._

I suddenly heard voices in my head and I feel like I'm dreaming.

"_**Let's go inside."**__ Her smile is so radiant when she sees something interesting. Her face beams with joy. I followed her direction…_

"_**Excuse me madam, we would like to have two of that chocolate cake with strawberry filling and frostings on top that looks very delicious, this childish lady beside me had an eye on when we passed by."**__ I smirked at the shop attendant._

I chewed slowly on the first bite as memories filled my consciousness at the same time and coldness crawled up to my spine.

"_**Mikan? Hello? Where are you? You were not answering the door, so I had to hunt for my spare key in my car. You know how much trouble you gave me? I need to go back and get it, so much waste of time**__..." I spoke aloud to let her hear me as I walk around her apartment. Hmmm I smell something good._

"_**Natsume?"**__ She called out. _

"_**Oh, you're already here. Sorry I was not able to open the door for you. Don't worry I have something to make up to your trouble"**__ She responded to me loudly from the kitchen and I can hear her giggle a little._

_It made me really curious to what she is referring to. Make up to my trouble? I may be thinking something differently to what she's saying. I got excited a little there, I might not hold it back anymore. Okay. Let me see that then. I entered the kitchen._

_She is sweaty all over with her apron on top of her dress. The room smells really delicious. So I know she's been cooking something here with all the utensils on the table, flour, sugar, a lot of eggs, something pink, chocolates? Or cacao? I can't tell the difference by their looks. Hmmm… and a lot of other edible pieces with them. She's crouching over the oven and retrieving something. Then she turned towards me._

"_**Hello, my love… look what I made. I tried to bake something really delicious for you. It's just a trial so it may taste differently"**__ Her smile is so beautiful. I can't stop but pause for a moment to appreciate her beauty. She really looks beautiful when she's doing something she loves. _

"_**cupcakes? Seriously?"**__ I took one from the tray she is holding out for me. _

"_**Is this even edible? It's a trial masterpiece, you sure about it? You didn't accidentally mixed any poison on it?" **__I raised my one brow and made a serious face. She laughed at me._

"_**You're so mean… I put my secret recipe on it… my love for you"**__ She pouted and I can't help myself to smirk._

"_**Have a taste… please...please…. Be the one to taste my cupcake. I don't have a name for it yet. I'll just think about it later. But now be my testimony."**__ She's so excited with twinkling eyes, waiting for me to take a bite. _

"_**I don't like sweets"**__ I teased her more but it's true, I don't really like sweet stuff but she'._

"_**That's the point love, I know that! So this special cupcake is made only for your taste. This is for you"**__ She neared her face closer to mine. So I was in her mind entire time while making her piece. This is the first time she baked and she dedicated it for me. I took one and I slowly bite it, I keep my serious face to make a real act._

_All I can ever thought of is the kind of sensation it gave my tongue and my mouth. The flavor just exploded in my mouth as I chewed slowly and slowly. It's not the kind of sweet that will make your throat sore when eating more than two. It's really good. The sweetness of the pureed contracts a little sourness but at the end, everything combined unbelievable, I'd never taste anything like this before, even in different places I went. Very unique… very delicious… She really has a good future in this kind of interest she has. She's looking at me, trying to read my expression and I like it so much._

"_**What now? What now?" **__She eagerly asked me._

"_**Hmmm. What can I say.. Mmmm Hmmm. The appearance is good but you need to put something a little here and a little there. The taste is…."**__ I paused, trying to tease her patience. I try to look very serious but I'm laughing inside. I did not try to sound very harsh because she might cry and I don't want to see her cry. I'm just teasing her. _

"_**The taste is? … what my love? Are You're playing with me again?…"**__ She looks serious now._

_I tease her a little more and changed my expression into a look of disappointment. I did not speak yet, I just looked at her and wait for her reaction._

"_**Do you like the taste? Did you not like it?"**__ She looked at her cupcake and she looked at me. I did not changed my expression. So she turned around and put away the pretty cupcakes. She looks very sad. I know how much effort she put into these cupcakes and they are really great. I know this is my cue to stop my acting now. So, I hugged her from behind._

"_**Why did you put it away?" **__I asked her in calmed as I sniffed her nape. She smells so sweet like strawberry with tangerine, her natural scent, very unique and distinct._

"_**You look like you did not like it. I have to clean everything here."**__ Oh. She took it very seriously. So, I turn her around to face me and smiled at her. She even looks cute when she's mad that's why I want to tease her sometimes._

"_**The taste is delicious."**__ I told her, smiling._

"_**You look like you're not convinced. I told you it might taste different."**__ She shrugged her shoulders. _

"_**The taste is delicious but it taste more delicious when…."**__ I did not finish my sentence and I swiftly, planted a kiss on her lips that caught her off guard. _

"_**Hmmm. Yes, this is what is missing." **__I smiled at her and she smiled back. Now, she understood that everything._

"_**Pervert Natsume"**__ she said smilingly._

_I suddenly lift her up by the waist and she instinctively wrapped her legs around me._

"_**I knew it. I really knew it deep inside that you are just teasing me again huh. I know I'm good at this and someday I'm gonna be the best pastry chef."**__ She laughed and pinched my cheeks with both her hands. Then, she moved her mouth to mine, we kissed each other deeply, then we both burst into a laugher._

I looked down and realized that there was nothing left with the cupcake I just held in my palms earlier. I can feel my eyes a little wet and my throat tight. I blinked my eyes. I could not understand the flow of memories in my mind like that. It flowed slowly through my brain but it also kind of exploded when I took the bite. Yes. It all started with the bite. I really miss her. I really want to see her. My heart is pounding. Maybe this is it. I took another cupcake from the stack and remove my mobile phone from the jacket pocket.

"Koko.. where are you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikans POV<strong>_

"Mama… can you pwease stway with me twil I sleep?" Yoichi asked me sweetly after I tucked him in bed.

"Of course, sweety... I'll just sit here and watch you sleep." I kissed his little forehead.

"Mama, you have fun today?" He smiled and looked up at me.

"Of course… you were very good and very brave singing in front of many people. Even mama will be nervous. But you, I'm so proud of you." He hugged me by the waist still lying on his bed.

"Do you want mama to sing a song for you?" I pinched his nose slightly and smiled at him.

"Okay mama." He answered sleepily.

I took a deep breath and hugged him, while I started to sing.

_**Did you forget…  
>That I was even alive?<br>Did you forget…  
>Everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget?  
>Did you forget…<br>About me?...**_

I looked at Yoichi, his cute little face that resembled so much of him. His personality that was inherited by Yoichi, seems like he was sank into a small child, Me and My Son for almost three years we're living just by the two of us, with Hotaru's great support. I have lots of questions… Natsume… I do have…

_**Did you regret…  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget…  
>What we were feeling inside?<br>Now I'm left… to forget…  
>About us…<br>**_

I closed my eyes while I petted Yoichi's head… for I had missing these past three years, I told myself to be strong for our son, I will stand for him… even though my heart was crushed to pieces… I couldn't forget you… us… I just can't do that… Natsume… did you searched for me? Did you miss me? Did you still remember our promises? Your promise to me… Did you forget our memories… did you… Natsume…

_**But somewhere we went wrong…  
>We were once so strong…<br>Our love is like a song…  
>You can't forget it…<br>**_

I thought those memories will not gonna pang so much pain in my heart… I know things we're undone for us… but still… still I want you… I want us to be complete… to be a happy family… I thought that our relationship is strong like steel… Tokyo is small place compared to your power, our path will cross…but would you still recognize me?... would you look at me?... would you talk to me?… would you still love me and our little angel?...or did you already forgot everything about us…a small hand touched my face that makes me open my eyes to see Yoichi staring at me… I touched his face… I kissed his head… I hugged him tight…

_**So now I guess…**__**  
><strong>__**This is where we have to stand…**__**  
><strong>__**Did you regret…**__**  
><strong>__**Ever holding my hand?**__**  
><strong>__**Never again…**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't forget…**__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget…**__**  
><strong>_

Do you still remember me or did you forget about me… Everything we had, our memories from the time we met and the time we parted away… everything was a flashback… You in my head… my love in my heart for you… your voice… your scent… your touch… your hugs… your kisses… you being a jerk… being a conceited…being a… a pervert… being rude… being in love with me… your still alive here…inside of me… I want to force myself to believe… but I should stand we're you ended everything… I hope you didn't regret loving me… for staying at my side before… I hope you didn't forget… me… because I can't… as many times I forced myself to forget you… I couldn't… I still love you… as I love our son… but everything is already a memory… memory of a happy us… and a broken me… you're just a memory… that I knew in time… will slowly fade away…

_**We had it all…  
>We were just about to fall…<br>Even more in love…  
>Than we were before…<br>I won't forget…  
>I won't forget…<br>About us…**_

Looking at my precious son would be my greatest strength to overcome everything… he's my little sunshine that gives me so much light into my dark past… he is my hope now and tomorrow's to come… seeing you in him is difficult to move on especially when every move and reaction from him, reminds me so much of you… this makes me won't forget you even if I'll do my best… to forget you at least for a day, a minute or second… is to focus my mind and self to our son… would you be happy to know we have one? Would you love him so much too? Yoichi needs a father…daddy to be called… to carry him on your shoulder… to your arms… to play with him at the park… to spend your day off and holidays with him... with me… but…everything falls…

_**Somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten<br>About us  
>Don't forget…<strong>_

I did not realize immediately that I was actually crying while I was singing. I did not expect our first day from returning to our hometown would feel this difficult. I did not expect to meet anyone from the past this soon but I was glad it was just my favorite senior. Then, I was really convinced that I was okay. I know that I am much better now, for having Yoichi at my side. Sometimes, it will all just come back to me. But looking at my own child, I never regretted everything that happened.

"Mama, you cwaying.. mama?" Yoichi tried to open his heavy eyelids.

"Oh not.. my love.. Something just irritated my eyes.." I petted his hair and hugged him more.

"Your fwace is wet mama… don't .. cccr-rr-rr-yy annn—y—more" He hugged me back and did not say anymore.

Despite his age, I know that he knows I'm just making an excuse. He comforts me even though he knows nothing about the cause of my despair. I think that there is a kind of magic that is shared between a mother and her child, a very deep bond that understands the unknown.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hotaru?"**_

_I was surprised that she stayed with me tonight. It really hurts deep inside and Hotaru wants to share that pain with me by taking care of me. It's difficult to smile now but my heart is really glad. Tears started to prickle my eyes again._

"_**So dummy… you're awake now…"**__ She is sitting beside me brushing my hair._

"_**What time is it now?"**__ I feel my body is so tired from all the drama. It's just too much at once for me._

"_**The sun already set in the horizon. So, it's almost 7 pm in the evening." **__She said it as a matter of fact._

"_**I just wish I did not wake up anymore…" **_

_Suddenly, she pinched my exposed cheek hard._

"_**What was that for Hotaru?"**_

"_**I'm just trying to bring you back to earth and to reality Mikan. I'm also making sure you're physically and mentally awake now. "**__ I brushed my swollen cheek. She really did pinched me hard. Then she got up from the bed and walked outside the room._

_I just stayed there lying in the bed. I feel like a drained battery. I don't want to move. I closed my eyes again and pretended to sleep. Keeping track of time became unknown to me. I don't care anymore. But, did everything really happened? I closed my eyes and opened my eyes many times already but I don't hear anything from him or see him. This is very unusual. This has never happened before. He always calls me. He always tells me where he is, where he will be, when he will come back. _

_I didn't know how long I stayed like that when I heard the TV was opened in the room and something smells good that my stomach grumbled. I opened my eyes and got up from the bed._

"_**I cooked chicken miso soup for your famished stomach."**__ Hotaru said as she closed the door behind her. So she was in the kitchen cooking something for me… awwh. I'm really touched._

"_**Hotaruuuu?" **_

_I hugged her from behind as she placed the soup bowl on the table in the middle of the room. I hugged her really tight. I am so thankful for everything she had done for me in the past up until now, for being my support ever since, for always understanding me. She has been my constant rock. _

_She turned around, hugged me back and rubbed my back__**. "I know what you want to say. So don't say it anymore. And don't cry again. I don't want to get soaked in your tears."**_

"_**Oh… Hotaruu… Thank you for staying… for letting me hug you many times…"**__ I did not yet let go of her. She isn't good at relaying her thoughts of care and concern for me but through the years we have been together, I already know what she meant by her words. We experienced a lot of things together and I know how much she really loves me._

"_**Now eat this. I'm not going to ask you anything about what happened just yet. Just remember that I'm all ears for you."**_

_I got the soup and eat it, forcing myself not to cry again. Gosh, I'm so tired of myself. Why do I always have to cry and cry. I'm such a crybaby. _

_We sat together by the bed, watching the TV show while I ate. Then Hotaru talked to me._

"_**Did you know what happened to me that time when I heard your parents got into an accident?" **__Huh? What kind of question is this? And why open the topic about my parent's death?_

"_**Yes, you were in Tokyo for your Semestral break. We went to different colleges, me here at Alice Academy Tokyo and you at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, so we were not together in school. When the hospital called me about the accident, I remember that I was alone at that time receiving the bad news."**__ Hotaru's university is opposite away from mine, were not together on that day when I went my way to the hospital, she's at Home while I was at school. I called her right after I was informed. I remember I was so scared at that time._

"_**Yes, you are right. I'm busy eating my crab brain when you called me. And when I heard what you had to say, I immediately rush to the hospital, without thinking to drink water. I know I need to be there with you. The traffic jam got in the way so you arrived earlier than I. And when I got to the hospital, I saw you fell to the floor and became unconscious. I know how traumatic everything was for you. I understand because they were your only family."**__ I was listening to her when suddenly, my mind drifted to a horrible, horrible past…_

"_**Where are they?"**__ I demanded from the front desk attendant._

"_**May I know who you are referring to ma'am?"**__ the attendant responded politely. She's composed from her seat which was the result of many years of encountering oblivious family or relative of the patients in the hospital._

"_**The patient that just got here? Where are they? Uhmmm. Mr. and Mrs. Sakura"**__ I grew really impatient. After a while of checking on her computer screen, she told me that they are currently in the operating room. I immediately rushed to the operating room._

"_**Are you a family of the patient?"**__ A woman in immaculate white uniform approached me... a look of concern is really evident in her face and I can also sense heaviness in the atmosphere. Oh good Lord, please let me know they are okay. I'm really afraid right now. I'm hoping for the best but I have a feeling that this is not what happened._

"_**Yes, I am a family. I'm their daughter."**_

"_**Are you Mikan Sakura?" **__ inquired the nurse._

"_**Yes. Please tell me how are they? Are they okay? I received a call from your hospital that my parents were admitted here."**_

"_**I think it's best if the Doctor talk to you about it. Just wait here ma'am."**__ She hurriedly walks away like she doesn't want to get involved in the situation._

"_**Wait… wait… "**__ just when I was about to follow the nurse, the door to the operating room opened and a man appeared in a white gown while he is striping his hands off the gloves. _

"_**Mikan?" **__I turned to see the Doctor its Hotaru's brother, Sabaru Imai._

"_**Sabaru? How are my parents?" **__I asked him._

_He looks so stressed like another operation went unsuccessful. Please no… My heart is beating faster now, waiting for the news._

"_**I'm sorry Mikan but there is no other way to break this to you. I'm sorry, your father and mother just passed away a few minutes after arriving the hospital. We tried to stabilize them. We did everything we can. I'm sorry." **_

_Passed away… passed away… passed away… I'm all alone now… alone… A chill went through my spine, my skin feels prickly. I think my head is spinning while my brain repeats his words in slow motion. _

"_**An ambulance immediately responded to a caller who informed us about the car accident where your parents were involved. The police also responded with the team. Apparently, the chief police only told us that it was a reckless truck driver who caused the accident. There were other people who got into the accident but luckily they only got injuries."**__ the doctor added the information._

_The other people were lucky? How about my parents? How about me? They are my only family. I have no one left for me. I don't want to be alone. My vision blurred with the tears that instantly came out upon my realization that everything is really happening. My body is shaking but my feet doesn't move. I cannot feel the ground. I cannot feel myself. I just stand there._

_The doctor finally left me, knowing well that his job is finished and he cannot help me anymore. My breathing became heavy as I burst into tears. My head is spinning like my brain is shutting down but before I fell to the ground unconscious, I saw Hotaru running towards me._

"_**Mikan, are you listening?"**_

_My wandering mind returned back to the present when I heard my name. Then, I just nodded at her, confirming that I understood what she meant. It is difficult for me to speak about this because we do not really talk about this topic. It was so painful, very painful…_

"_**You became really terrible after that loss. You do not speak when I question you. You do not want to talk at all about how you feel, you just cried and cried your eyes out. And it went on for weeks Mikan. We went to the Doctor to examine you, so going to the stage to have Monophobia, is very terrible. I don't like to see how fragile you might be. I'm really concerned about you now. I know what you fear the most and that is to be left by your loved ones, to lose something really important to you. So, I decided that I will take care of you. But when we grew old and you fell in love with Natsume, I told myself maybe he can take care of you now because eventually we will live our separate lives. So when I learned about what happened between you two, I don't want to see the old Mikan who's state can be critical to have Monophobia again, do you understand me? I tried my best to be by your side as soon as I can because I know how difficult it is for you. "**__ Hotaru talked to me carefully. She never diverted her eyes from mine when she speaks._

"_**Oh, hotaruuu"**__ I don't know what to say to her. I just cried again and again. This time, she let me cry myself over her shoulder. She did not care if she got soaked._

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked at the beautiful child in my arms. He is sleeping soundly now.

"I really did some time traveling there Yoichi" I told him even though I know he can't hear me anymore.

"You know, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." I kissed his forehead.

"Even though he left me to live a life of his own, I'm not as scared as I was before … because I have you now sweety. I will never be alone."

* * *

><p><strong> Song (Please try to listen it on Youtube it will make the scene more beautiful):<strong>

**You're Making Me High by Toni Broxton – (Sang by Sumire Shouda)**

****Don't Forget **by **Demi Lovato **– (Sang by Mikan Sakura)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, We're very sorry for the delay... Thank you all for supporting our story, we don't know if we can catch up your expectations but we will do our best!<strong>

**Chapter VI is on the process ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>the road to the stars : <em>Arigatoooo :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D<em>**

**XNatsumeXMikanX : _We put some drama here, as for your special request about drama... Hope it's okay ^^,_**

**rikamaee : _Yes Yes Yes! Mahirap talaga ang babytalk :x... your idea will be up soon :p_**

**CrimsonPrincess14 : _Uhmm sorry.. They didn't meet yet :p I'm excited too for their meeting and i will reveal some fact :D_**

**apitatoor :_ Thumbs up sis ! Tsubasa is a good friend of Mikan, and i want him here :D You've been good for all the previous chapters and I hope this one has an impact with you... we're putting ourselves into every scene, as we picture out being as mikan or any of the characters... and we're happy that our story reaches you (I hope so)... _**  
><em><strong>Your so amazing in giving suggestions, you don't left out any ideas, that's one we love about you, you're helping us out too. One of your suggestions is to put some characters in the next chapter, so ruka and koko.. hotaru, sumire,luna and anna are here :D...weeew, can't wait for your next review sis :D<strong>_

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _It's killing me... I want them to meet up soon... please please wait... ~.~_**

**Guest : _We all know how lovable Mikan is... she considered Permy as a friend, sumire too in other hand but we know how Sumire character is :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

_**Guys guess what will happen next ? ^_^**_


	6. Chapter VI : Catching Up Fate

**Chapter VI is finally finished (12-29-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice :3**

* * *

><p>A bunch of Cherry Blossom trees emits flourishing fragrance as sweet as cherries and floral as roses surrounding the Ueno Park. Indeed these flower trees are up to its season today to produce a breath taking scenery at the park with its sweet scent alluring every tourist, giving them more reason to stay. The flowers danced with the wind and fall like a shower of little stars to everyone's sight. The sun is up with its cool radiant glow that is not too hot, perfect for a picnic outside. Sunday is the day for relaxing, giving some time to eliminate every stressful workloads that was built up for the entire week.<p>

People are everywhere, couples, families, friends going out, group of young people, adults, oldies even pets are all mesmerized with the park. It was indeed a natural beauty that will catch up every attention. Luminous as the sun are the two goddess beauties of the brunette and sophisticated amethyst eyes. They as well attracts attention as people passed in front of them while they sat at the bench, either men or women adored them. The young little boy is starting to get sweaty and pinkish cheek, busy playing with his small ball. He still displays a stoic face, where in, it can be implied that he's not enjoying at all. Nobody in the park knows what's behind that face, only the two ladies that are with him can tell how this young boy is happy and enjoys playing outside.

_**Mikan's POV**_

"He's sure enjoying this Hotaru. Look at that face is he up to pretend not enthusiastic at all, right?" I chuckle a bit, looking at Yoichi who's enjoying playing, makes him so much adorable.

His mint green polo shirt with a chest pocket and vented hem looks perfectly fresh in the eye, his small cap with teddy bear figure on it makes him a very cute tot. There are many kids at the park, Even adults and teenager will go to him, talk to him or pinch his chubby cheek, some will go near him especially little girls same age as him, they try to befriend Yoichi, trying to catch the little cutie's attention, trying to invite him to play. He looked at me, his eyes asking permission. I nodded at him and he let out a small smile. He's happy indeed.

"It's good to know, you've been well now. Watching Yoichi growing up is not easy, especially some of his looks and personality are starting to develop like him." Hotaru said. I didn't leave my sight from Yoichi.

"I have no choice… I must be strong, for the both of us… having him is my greatest strength and you by my side too" I replied as I turned my head to her and I smiled.

"Idiot" Hotaru murmured.

"This is a perfect day Hotaru, the weather is nice, I feel relaxed. I've been waiting to spend time like this with you and Yoichi, just like before." I closed my eyes for a second to feel the inviting breeze.

I heard sweet laughter's and giggles in my surrounding, I can feel it's full of bliss and delight. Voices coming from an endearing little girl, lovely lady and a merry man. It's like a melody that touches my heart.

I opened my eyes to see what's in front of me. A family… A happy family… enjoying this wonderful day. I also dreamt this before, to have this kind of family. Looking at them like this will be just a dream somehow, nothing less, nothing more. My sight found my little angel staring at the same family as I do after he left his new found friends, his eyes glitters with envy and… desolation. He's intensely looking at the man, who's now lifting his little daughter up to the air. I'm sorry Yoichi, if only I can give you this kind of family… If only…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Congratulations, ma'am... it's a baby boy",**__ the doctor and the other nurses clapped in delight after normal delivering a new baby boy into this world. They manage to smile at me after patiently working with me and my baby for two hours. I'm very much happy that everything was a success. _

"_**Here, look at how pretty your baby boy is",**__ the nurse handed me my baby boy already wrapped in white cloth._

_I stretched out my hands to reach for him. A lot of things entered my mind as I held him in my arms, all the hardships that we went through, all the arguments I had with Hotaru and how she still helped me all this time. My hopes of having a complete and happy family that will not gonna happen anymore. I cried as I look at him… He should be with me here, looking at our baby boy and sharing this moment._

_It was ten months ago that I went to Natsume's office, it was a hard decision for me to decide. Hotaru was against on it, but I stand on my shell to tell him the good news. It was a heaven's gift for us to conceived the fruit of our love to each other. The front desk told me that Natsume was on their Kuro Hotel, I didn't ask any reason because I was so eager to tell him about my pregnancy, after he left me without any contacts at all, I believe seeing him and telling him about it is not wrong at all. He's still the father of my carrying, he still has the right. As I reached at the hotel I immediately ask the front desk to where can I find him, they led me at the main hall. I opened the big door and I was stunned for what I was seeing in front of me. Natsume and a beautiful strawberry lady celebrating their extravagant engagement party. They look so perfect together. They'd shared laughter's and sweetness in front of their guests._

_It was all clear, it was all about his marriage. His reasons for leaving me, I didn't pursue my intentions because I knew it won't change anything. Lots of unanswered questions that lingers in my mind, I want to run towards him and ask him many things, but in front of me is the reality, this is the reality. They'd exchanged rings and shared sweet kisses. He left me for his new era in life, without me, without our child, for her… for his Wife. He ended everything, everything we have… everything we had. _

_After what I saw and learned about the engagement of Natsume and Luna, my heart was really broken like a shattered glass and I had this argument with Hotaru whether to stay here at Tokyo or just fly away from this place and live a new life. But, after this moment, after seeing my very cute baby boy, who is peacefully sleeping now in my arms, I felt the need to protect him from everyone who would want to hurt us. So, I decided to fly away from here and live a new life… me, my baby boy and Hotaru. Nevertheless, I am still the luckiest person in the world. _

_I looked around the room for Hotaru… and she knows I was looking for her because she went to me and looked at our baby boy. _

**"**_**He is so beautiful, Mikan."** My heart felt even happier after seeing Hotaru smiled, looking at our little child._

**"**_**So do you have a name for him Mikan?"** Hotaru asked me._

**"**_**Yoichi."** I smiled at her._

_Yoichi weighed 5pounds, a very healthy baby boy. He already have a few hairs on his head, he looks a lot like Natsume and a little mixture of my features. His hands and feet are so small. Yoichi reached for his hands and he immediately curl his hand against Hotaru's finger. _

**"_Yoichi is such a cute name, Mikan." _**

**"**_**Hello, Yoichi... I can't wait to see you grow."** Hotaru whispered at Yoichi._

_**End of flashback**_

"Ouch! My head!" I'd complaint. Why should she hurt me always with her fist?

"Wipe out those tears, idiot. Yoichi's coming over here" I never thought I would be emotional in this beautiful place.

"Stop dreaming already. Dragging yourself to your past will not gonna help you now. Remember that" she added in monotone voice.

"I'm scared, Hotaru… what if, he will ask about him… what would I say? Will I entertain it? What if he wants to meet him? Then he will know his father already has a wife, married to another woman. My baby will be hurt… As a mother, that's the least I wanted, I wanted to protect him" My voice is starting to be shaky.

"Then let it be… He's smart enough, he will understand it and he's not an idiot like you. Its better you tell him the truth. He's suffering too, Mikan. He's restraining himself to ask you because he knew how you've been hurt, watching you crying at night will give him the wrong impression to his father. Still he has the right to know it" I looked at Hotaru, my eyes starting to be teary.

"Mama, wawons…" Yoichi came to me to get his Mr. Bear and sat at my side.

I get some towel at my bag to wipe his sweaty face, his back, his arms and his neck, where his necklace with a half heart pendant shining like alive.

"Okay wait a minute, I must dry you up first because you're too sweaty, baby. Always put your necklace beneath your clothing, do wear it, okay? Remember that" I remind him and he nodded for a response. I continue to my doings, when everything's done I put him some baby powder for refreshment.

"Come Yoichi, we will buy you some Howalons, Mikan you stay here" Hotaru stood up and extended her hand to Yoichi.

"No! I'll come too." I protested.

"Then this spot will be occupied by somebody if you will come with us, idiot." Hotaru let out an evil aura, I seems she wants to hit me again.

"ahhhh… okay…" I let out a smile to her. Yoichi kissed my cheek before departing leaving me and Mr. Bear here and they walked away.

_**Yoichi's POV**_

"Aunt Taro, I buy Howawons" I can manage myself to buy it all alone. I extended my palm to her asking to give me some money.

She looked at me for a minute with an arched one eyebrow. Will she not gonna give me some and allow me to buy it? But I don't want give her burden to come with me. I don't have any other choice but to use it my secret weapon.

"Pweeaaseee… pwease…pwetty pwetty pweaseee" I let my eyes to sparkles and let it to be watery. Please agree. Please agree.

"Okay, but after you buy it, go to this place and wait for me, no matter what will happen just wait for me here, understood? I'll buy foods and drinks." She gave me the money for my Howalons.

"Aye! Aye!" I salute her, my aunt Taro is the best of all my Mama's friends. She went to the other direction and left me.

I took my steps to the Howalons booth. As I walked my path, these women are starting to block my way, I don't understand them at all, they will gonna go near me and hurt me, they will pinched my cheek or hug me to death, are they crazy to kill me? I didn't do anything to them.

This one blond who keeps hugging me tight, what does she thinks I am? A stuffed toy? I'm starting to get annoyed and my limits reached its top.

"Go away you ugwy hag! You stwink! Ugwy Uwgy Swinky Hag!" I pushed her away from me. Her eyes starting to be watery, ohh What now? She will cry? I'm supposed to cry because of her doings. She stood up and run away. What a relief. Now I need to get going or I will not arrive to my destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

I arrived 30 minutes late than the expected meeting time. I don't like to be kept waiting so it's better that he should be the one waiting and not me. I parked my red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster behind a tree to give it some shade beside a purple Bugatti Veyron, this car is included in top 10 most expensive cars and I wonder who owned this. Eyes darted at my directions, whispers and murmurs at different peoples who seen me. I ignored them and I locked the car and started to walk while jingling the keys along the way. I'm still a little pissed with Koko

_**Flashback**_

_My feet are already tired from walking back and forth around my office while Koko is not picking his goddamn phone! Koko will really pay the price. I don't like to be kept waiting. I just talked to him last time about the investigation and I'm getting this kind of hunch that there is really something with those cupcakes. I'm getting excited as well as afraid that this might be the very last hope I can get in finding Mikan. My blood is boiling to my head and I feel steam coming out of my nose…. Where is that Koko?! _

_I grabbed the handy phone at my table and started to dial his number._

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Just hello? Haven't you seen your phone? I'm calling you for how many times. Where the heck are you? You are not answering my damn calls!"**__ finally that Koko answered the phone. I cannot contain my voice so I was able to scream at him._

"_**Calm down. Calm down. I'm sorry. I was busy lately and…."**__ I did not let him finish._

"_**And what must you be doing this time? Getting busy with what? I've told you what you should do and I did not hear any news from you yet." **__I'm getting irritated._

"_**Calm down. You would not believe what I have to say to you." **__I waited for what he has to say that seems like forever. _

"_**I found a lead to the investigation. Really, that girl is an angel to me." **__He added._

"_**What are you trying to say? I don't understand you. Get straight to the point"**__ I was a bit confused by the girl and the angel._

"_**I followed my angel and she is such a blessing to me. We need to talk this over personally. I have pictures for you to see."**__ I can sense some excitement in his voice and every time he mentions the angel, his voice is like dreamy._

"_**And who is that angel you're talking about?"**__ I felt irritated by this angel thingy._

"_**Oh, Natsume, have you forgotten that angel who sang and danced at you during the party?"**__ there it is, his voice again._

"_**I'm talking about Sumire, the one working for Hotaru."**__ Koko's added._

_That permy hair slut. No wonder I was irritated... maybe my gut feeling already knew this that's why I felt irritated. So he's busy on following that permy hair, I didn't expect that she would be of help here but that's okay as long as it is for my Mikan._

"_**Okay. Meet me at the Ueno Park, this Sunday at 10 am" **__He added before ending the call._

_I was surprised for the place he declared. The Ueno Park, maybe I also need some time to relax like what Ruka's been telling me from time to time. _

_**End of flashback**_

I followed the path toward this direction. I walked slowly embracing the atmosphere. The smell of Cherry Blossoms trees are so good to my nostrils, I feel calm and relax. Such a perfect place with a perfect weather. My path led me at different booths until I reached in front of a pink fluffy catalogue, the Howalons Booth. I sat on the vacant bench in front of it as I looked intensely to this booth. This place is one of the most memorable place in my treasured memory. This is where I met her… five years ago...

_**Flashback**_

"_**For a lot of place Koko, you choose here. Is this even proper for a mixer?" **__Ruka's kept on asking Koko from the time, we parked our cars till we went inside Ueno Park._

"_**Isn't it Romantic? With these beautiful trees with beautiful girls everywhere…" **__I wanna hit his head with the biggest stone I might grab. What the hell is Koko's thinking? Is he an addict?_

"_**I just arrived from U.S and you will drag me here, Maybe we just let you killed yourself for the first place instead" **__I just arrived a week ago. The hell, going to some mixer is not on my vocabulary._

"_**These girls we will meet are from Alice Academy Tokyo, they're included in the most beautiful, sexy and famous girls from that school." **__Koko's explaining with his glittering eyes._

"_**I'm not interested, Koko" **__Ruka's replied uninterestedly._

_As I was about to talk, I felt my body fell to the ground. Unconsciously I closed my eyes, Damn! That hurts! I feel something above me and it's kinda heavy and I felt something soft at my lips… wait…soft… don't tell me I was attacked by some fan girl and kissed me. I opened my eyes to see who my attacker is. _

_My eyes widen as I can see an angel, Angel Fall down to me. Her brunette hair tied in low pony tails that pass my nose and I smelled some kind of strawberry with tangerine, her natural scent so new and addicting to me. Our lips met and her Hazel orbs widen too, her cheeks turns red. It was new for me to see this kind of expression as I kissed so many girls I'd never seen such feminine expression before, cute and adorable. Don't tell me, it's her first kiss?_

"_**Enjoying my lips, huh… Polka" **__I told her and I can help myself to smirk. I accidentally saw her brassiere and its Polka dotted pattern, what a childish pattern for her. Her face shows hundred percent reddish shades, she's totally embarrassed._

"_**You…You…Pervert! Ahh!" **__Damn! I might be deaf after this, she has a loud voice and she stood up and pointed her finger at me, like I'm the one with fault of everything._

"_**Me? Pervert? Looks who's talking. You bumped to me and kissed me, you attacked me defenseless. Savoring my precious lips" **__I tease her, her expression is very attractive._

"_**It was an accident, Mister Pervert. I was running to catch up the Howalons booth they're about to close and now they're closing it" **__I looked at the directions she's pointing out. What? Is she a child stuck-up to a lady body? I'd never seen such lady like this before, just only now. The way she dressed up very simple yet elegant and she's has a goddess beauty. _

"_**Hotaru… he stole my first kiss… he saw my bra… now…now… I can't get married pure… I'm tainted… I can't face my future husband anymore…Hotaru!" **__She ran to a girl with amethyst eyes but she hit the brunette with her fist. She looks familiar her name sounds familiar too._

_Now I knew it, this brunette, it's her first kiss and I can't help but smirked and laughed inside._

"_**I told you do not run, you're not a child anymore and don't worry no one will gonna ask you for a marriage You're ugly and Idiot" **__the amethyst eyes said with stoic face, she's harsh enough with her words. Is that okay?_

"_**Hotaru…he's a totally a pervert, let's call a cap… Hotaru!" **__the brunette cried still. What the hell? Just for that? Just for a kiss and her brassiere. _

"_**Come, I'll buy you some cotton candy instead, so stop crying you're so annoying. Come or I will leave you here, without anything and starve you to death" **__Is this their proper conversation? And I was surprise to see a smiling brunette. Her bright smile… so bright…so beautiful… I was snapped from a flashing light. _

"_**Natsume Hyuuga… Interested at my best friend."**__The amethyst eyes took some pictures of me, she smirked evilly and they went off._

_My sight never left her, how happy the brunette was to receive that pinkish cotton candy, besides that Howalons booth. She's more like a child. Damn I was mesmerized by her. The way she moves it attracts me. She turned to looked at me, passionately I looked at her. She stuck out her tongue and snubbed at me. What the heck! Goodness gracious! Is she putting up a fight at me like some kind of child?_

"_**That was awesome, Natsume… I'm speechless, but one thing I'm sure of it. You've fallen in love hahahaha" **__I hit Koko's head, do he need to open it up here._

"_**Who are they?"**__ Ruka questioned._

"_**That Raven black hair with amethyst eyes, Is the heir of Imai group and that ugly brunette is a commoner, I don't know her"**__ I turned to look who said that, we found a group of stunning sexy ladies. Three ladies, a strawberry hair and two blondes who dressed up like naked. So that's why she's familiar, she's an Imai._

"_**Ohh ladies… you're finally here." **__Koko happily welcome them. I really don't find them attractive. I knew their kinds, for pleasure and bed only._

_I looked at her once more I want to sketch every detail of her in my mind. I felt differently now I'd never felt this kind of feeling to any girls, all the sensations are new to me. She looked at me once more, straight through my eyes and she stuck out her tongue again. If she will not going to stop it, I will French kiss her to death. Damn! I'd never been so desperate to any girls. This brunette is indeed unique and very interesting, she didn't do anything like others girls will do to me, she ignored me and she doesn't know who I was. She even called me mister pervert, huh. Going here at Ueno Park is not wasted at all. Our first meeting was extremely memorable, I didn't able to catch her name but it doesn't matter for now, I felt she's the one, my soul mate and fate will gonna lead us to each other's side, I believe we are destined to be together. _

_**End of Flashback**_

There are a lot of people here today. I don't like to get any more attention but this crowd is better, I can blend in a way. I looked to my right and left, there are little kids, families, groups of young people, who want to take some leisure time for themselves like what I needed now. I breathe in the different atmosphere than what I usually get in the office every day and I felt glad.

This is weird. I don't usually appreciate these scenarios but somehow, I felt a little bit different today like something is about to happen. I don't understand what kind of feeling is this, is this some kind of serenity? I shaked my head, trying to clear out the things I am thinking right now while my eyes are close. When I can clearly hear someone is calling me out that just a few meters away, I opened my eyes to notice that he's with another man. As they get closer and closer I realized it was just Ruka. Ha? Why is he here now? They approached me both and sat beside me.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I went with Koko here... I just want to take a time off my usual routine and spend time with you and with Koko of course. I know you want some time off too because you decided to meet here" Am I that obvious to Ruka?

"I can sense something with you both. Do you think I don't also know you Ruka?" Ruka blushed. I know what's keeping this two in the conversation. Of course, Sumire is working under Hotaru. What else is new? I would be smiling by this time but my mind is with Koko, on what he has to say to me and there are some pictures too. I hope this will be good news.

I turned towards Koko and give him my let's-get-to-the-business look, and he understood me immediately.

"I will let you see the picture first and I will explain to you as you go over it." Koko said in a patient manner and gave me a brown envelope. I can see in his eyes that he's enjoying this like giving a child a present and he's looking out for any reaction.

I held the picture in my hand and saw a picture of a restaurant… Its name is Nano Restaurant not so famous but by the looks of it, it has some homey appeal to it.

"This is the restaurant where Sumire is working..." What the… Sumire is working under Hotaru so does this mean that Hotaru has another restaurant that I know nothing of? As far as I remembered, last charity event she catered the food was under the Techno Restaurant name and this Nano Restaurant is another business of hers, how was she able to keep it so low profiled.

"Well, I've been watching over my angel days after the party and she was such a blessing… I followed her one time and she led me to this place unknowingly. It is located in Yanesen is an area where historical street still remained, which makes this downtown area rare and attractive. A place which we don't usually hear in the news or even pass by so it is all a surprise to us.

I can see that Ruka is also, interested with what Koko has to say… and I too waited patiently letting him spill every detail to me.

"So, I entered this restaurant without her noticing me. I choose a seat that will make me closer to her without revealing myself too much. Then, as time goes by… I heard that she is having a conversation with another woman. And you know what Natsume, she called this woman by her name, Mikan…"

I was taken aback from the news that I became speechless and like time has stopped turning. My chest hurts like I was about to cry but I don't want these two to laugh at me. My throat felt dry and I swallowed what fluid is left in my mouth. All this time, Hotaru managed to hide her this way. She is such a genius for managing that. She knew that we would use all our technologies, our money, in trying to track her from where she was last located and she knew that we would be looking for Mikan under her shadow, she knew that we would investigate all her businesses, all her whereabouts, so she hide her under a restaurant that is very low profiled, that is not common to us, that is so simple that our technologies became useless. She wants Mikan to be able to live and move around even in just that shabby restaurant. I closed my eyes for a minute, to repress my tears from coming out of my eyes. This is what I have been waiting for all these years. Finally, I will be able to meet her and answer her all unanswered questions. I know I left her with a lot of questions in her mind. I know she is confused. I wrote in the letter that I would still come back to her but knowing Mikan, I know that she would just cry and cry and would not be able to understand my reason. I want to explain to her personally what really happened years ago. I know that she also learned about my engagement to Luna in the news but I don't want her to believe all what she saw, it is all a make believe story for the press, my heart belongs to Mikan only. I hope that she still believed in my love for her. Now that we have a lead to our investigation, I can finally tell her everything and catch up to all the years that we missed. But, I needed to be sure that Sumire is referring to the same Mikan that I was searching for. I opened my eyes.

"Are you sure Koko that Sumire is referring to my Mikan?"

"Of course I'm sure, who else would Sumire be referring to. It's the same Mikan, Natsume." Koko assured me.

"Do you have any picture of her?" this will be the concrete proof that she is there.

"It's been three days yet Natsume. So, I was not yet able to catch a glimpse of Mikan. But let's be patient what's important is we know now where to start."

"My patience is already stretched to its limits Koko. I will go to that restaurant myself." I've decided, This week I will go and see her, this week we will meet up.

Our attention was stolen from a crowd of girls, they all surrounded something. When one girl from the crowd went out running while crying that's the time that crowd open up and a little boy about two to three years old walks out. He looks so annoyed and irritated, I guess he was trapped by his fan girls.

"waahh just like you before, Natsume. Look at that child who's being chased by girls" I looked at Ruka amazed from what his seeing.

I focus my sight to that child, I'd never had such attention to children, but this one child is interesting. I found his aura so much distinct. His face shows a not so much good mode. I understand him that way, I went to that hell too before when I was a kid up to my adulthood and for goodness sake till now I was being haunted by those crazy fan girls. He stopped and looks at my direction. I was stunned with his light crimson-brownish eyes what a very unique combination. He looked at me with a stoic face and I felt something unexplainable inside, he's indeed a very interesting child. He looks away and continue to walk, I watched every step he takes until he's standing in front of a booth, the Howalons booth.

"He was chased by some fan girls, get annoyed and irritated but showing it with a stoic face, the way he walked beam like some authoritative composure… Hmmmm he looks so much like… you, right Natsume?" I'm just listening to what Ruka's saying. Observing this little child like I was looking back my childhood with him.

He's standing two meters away from the booth, I looked at his crumpled right hand and I can see some coins. He's so small to reach up that booth, did his parents abandon him? Why is he buying alone? I admire his courage to think he can do it alone, I guess he thinks he's old enough to buy it. His sight never averted from the booth, his grip tightens and his eyes glitter with so much interest and excitement seems he's eager enough to get his Howalons.

"I guess that little man needs help, Natsume." Koko said.

Both Ruka and Koko stayed behind me, knowing well that I also looked eager to help that child. So, I walked towards the little boy.

"Hello champ…" I said to him in a soft manner, looking at him up close, I felt a different kind of energy. This is weird. Any way I continued…

"I saw you a while ago and I think you need some help, there are a lot of people here, you might not get the Howalons in time, they sold out immediately…" the little boy just stared at me with no response. I was testing the waters, if he likes to be helped or not, I understand that a man has his pride but sensing that he did not show any violent reaction, I carried him up to my shoulders, where he was able to sit comfortably, he held my hair with his small hands for his balance but it did not bothered me and now he was able to see the whole crowd lining up the booth.

The people lining up, looked at our direction. Phew, with me carrying the little boy, I can see like all eyes are looking at us. What's the problem with these people, why are they so ignorant with a man carrying a child? Some are even whispering, I even heard one woman say to her companion, "Don't they look really cute, a father and a child. They both look alike. "

I ignored their gossiping and returned my attention to this little boy and the man selling the Howalons.

"Can I have a box of Howalons for this little child and we can both exit now." I told the man.

The crowd even get bigger by the time were buying. I don't want any more trouble. I had enough trouble of my own. And this child, doesn't like the attention too, he also looks annoyed like me but even though annoyed, he just waited patiently for the box of Howalons.

When the man, handed me the box, we get out from the line and I had to push our way back because of the crowd. I was glad I let him sit on my shoulders because he might get hurt or pinched by these ladies here.

When we finally got out from the crowd, I saw Ruka and Koko with shocked faces. What are with those faces... I'll just ask them later, I have to return this child to his parents… Oh, I didn't even ask his name yet. So I carried him down from my shoulders.

"Thwank you, Mistwer. I got my Howawons now." He then handed me the money, he tightly held in his hand. This boy got manners. I did not accept the money.

"Don't worry about it champ, just save the money for later." He was looking intently at me again like he doesn't usually talk to guys like me. I patted his head.

"What is your name?" he did not get his eyes off me, he was really looking at my face.

"Yoichi." He rubbed his head where I patted him but he did not look angry.

"Where is your father and mother Yoichi? Why are you alone here?" He looked down to his feet.

"I dwon't have a papa..." he paused for awhile and I felt my throat tighten.

"I went here with my mama and Aunt Taro... I'm a big boy now I dwon't want them to gwet tired watching for me."

The way he said those words makes him older than I think he is. I'm a bit sad when he said he doesn't have a father. I wish I did not ask him. I immediately changed the mood of our conversation.

"Come on big boy, I'll lead you to your mama and aunt." I held his small hand but he pulled it from me. Is he mad now?

"I can go on my own, Mistwer. I will mweet my Aunt Taro thwere." He pointed his finger to a bench where a lady stood with some plastic bags, I guess some foods at hands, turning her head there and there, looking so worried and in a rush. She's urgently looking for Yoichi.

"Okay. Go ahead now. We'll just watch you from here." His mood changed again after seeing the lady and he turned to me.

"Thwank you, Mistwer." Then, he ran towards the lady. I can't see the woman's face clearly from this distance but she does seem like a little familiar. I watched them fade in the distance.

I turned my back to my two companions but they are gone now. Are they giving me a headache? Where could those two morons be? They looked shocked a while ago, now they are gone? I picked my phone from my pocket.

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

Here it is again. Koko's not picking his phone.

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

"Hello? Hello? Natsume. They are here…" What? I'm confused.

"Who are they?" Is he playing games with me now?

"Look Koko, you and Ruka should be back to this place right now. You left me without a warning. I'm still here near the booth" I heard different sounds in the other end of the line, I also heard them panting.

"Nat-Natsume... meet us in the parking lot now... Or we could lose this chance. Hotaru is here… with Mikan…" My feet run cold up to my spine and my blood rushed throughout my entire veins and I run as fast as I could towards the parking lot.

Adrenaline rushed in my whole body. This is life and death for me. I looked for the shortest way to the parking lot and I run through the park area where people were chatting and playing.

"Watch it Mister!" a man yelled at me for stamping on their picnic sheets.

"I'm sorry!" I called out.

Ahead of me are a group of young ladies and they are screaming towards me. There it is again! I suddenly get mad.

"Get out of my way! Get out! Get out" I yelled as they almost approach me. Sensing that this is an emergency they let me pass through. Huh, I'm lucky they let me pass or they are lucky they let me pass through because if they did not, I don't know what I can do to them.

I pushed myself to run faster and dialed Koko. They are here? Is this our fate? Did the gods in heaven finally felt my pain, my suffering all these years?

"Koko, where are you?" I asked him as soon as he picked up his phone.

"I did not anymore wait for you Natsume, I left Ruka in the parking lot to wait for you. Use your GPS locator track my location. . . . . . . "

"I cannot hear you well, Koko!"

"USE YOUR GPS LOCATOR TO TRACK MY LOCATION, I'M TAILING HOTARU'S CAR!"

I switched the phone off and saw Ruka already in my car waiting for me, He's still panting and very sweaty. Don't tell me, that very expensive car beside mine belongs to Hotaru.

"Hotaru's car was parked beside yours, Natsume. The purple Bugatti Veyron." Ruka said, as he walked towards the passenger seat. I remembered what Hotaru said _**"Maybe if only fate is at your side then it will be your only chance…" **_and she was right, this is my only chance.

I opened the car and switch the ignition and track Koko mobile phone in my GPS locator then run off.

* * *

><p>Her right candle light finger tightened the grip on the red dart adjusting her throw to the target at the dart board, attached at the target bulls eye centre is a picture of a woman and a child. Her delectable lips touched her burgundy glass as she sipped some Mukane Sake. She let out a bitterly smile and let her hand threw the dart that directly hit the woman's face at the picture.<p>

"You didn't learn your lesson yet… Mikan… I'm glad that you've vanished and now you will return…" She sipped her Mukane sake and throws another one that hit at the child face.

"And you think having a child is an advantage?... spare me you bitch" she smirks evilly.

Her black satin Victoria lingerie, a flirty tulle baby doll with sparkly cups and ruffle trim, crisscross straps and bows add a feminine touch showing her naked body. She slowly walked towards the dart board, her lady fingers touches the attached picture. She removed the dart and took the picture. Her pace change to the Victorian red velvet sofa and she queenly sat.

"I won over you before and now I will let you see the reality… I own Natsume now, he is mine… " she tightened her hold of the picture and it's almost crumpled.

"You and your bastard son, will be gone soon… too soon that in a blink of eye your existence will not be remembered, even he will knows about you and your son, the game isn't finished yet… I don't miss out any plans of getting rid of you… Mikan! " she tore the picture into pieces that fell piece by piece on the floor.

She drank all the liquor and threw the burgundy glass at the wall. Picking up her phone and starting to search on her contacts.

"Hello dear…" Her lips curled into a fine smile.

"Satisfied about the information? My dear Luna…"

"It's about the last time we talked about my other plans… I'm sure of it Natsume will go to see her… and I don't want that to happen… You know what I want from it…" her voice changed into a sweet tone.

"Don't worry I know what I'm going to do next, but don't forget your repay"

"ohh your such a bad boy…dear… I'll call you soon, where and when… just do your work clean and safe… see you soon dear" she ended the call with a satisfied smile upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, We're very sorry for the delay... Thank you all for supporting our story, we don't know if we can catch up your expectations but we will do our best!<strong>

**FACT about I WILL : _For the next chapter it will be so exciting. If you will ask me, where did I came up with this kind of story, It's all because of this one song, when I heard this song and who sang it, those lyrics form some scenes on my mind and the main characters are Mikan and Natsume, I pictured them out from that song. I didn't plan anything that's going on right now at the chapters, first thing before was the song only. I'm so glad that we able to make ( with a great help from my best friend, she rocks, she's so great on giving WHAT'S-NEXT scene) and expand our idea something like this._**

**Chapter VII is on the process ^_^ We will make it to the highest we can, because Chapter VII is where my idea first form.**

* * *

><p><strong>pretty-awesome-girl11d7: <em>Thank you that you liked it :D<em>**

**apitatoor :_ We are very very happy sis! I wonder if this chapter will also be likable to you :( _****_We did our best... hehehe. You're suggestions are so amazing, please don't get tired on us. :) Hope you will be with us till the very end of this story :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? AND WHAT SONG IT WILL BE?<strong>


	7. Chapter VII : Yesterday

**Chapter VII is finally finished (01-21-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**FACT : Previous Chapter VI, I gave some fact about where I got the idea of this story. Hopefully those unanswered questions are already answered in this chapter. **

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

** Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice but MarSette own the plot and story :3 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

"Baby, don't give Aunt Anna a hard time, Mama will be out to work, so be good, okay?" I adjusted his red jumper over his white tee-shirt while he hugged his Mr. Bear tight, he looks so adorable.

Yoichi averted his gazed to Anna, who's standing one foot besides him.

"We can play here at the dressing room, Yoichi… hmmm or let me think… I can bring food here, would you like it?" Anna let out a lovely smile as she offered her ideas. Yoichi didn't change his expression at all he displayed his signature stoic face, without a smirk or a smile.

"If you want to sleep, you can sleep on the couch… or do you like to sleep at Aunt Taro's office? She's not here yet, she's busy outside but I can access her office, Mama got a spare key" I asked him as he turned his head on me and shakes it.

"I'm fwine… Mama… I have Mr. Bear and Aunt Anna… Yoichi's be fwine…" He replied with beaming eyes and a little visible smile. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

I'm so lucky to have a son like him. He's so responsible that he thinks he's old enough. He's so thoughtful to consider my own feelings before doing anything reckless and he's so smart that sometimes I think his age doesn't fit his character. Maybe having a genius Aunt like Hotaru who is intelligent and having a father like Natsume, who can be ranked as gifted as Hotaru is really an advantage. But Yoichi is still a kid, a baby for me, even though how hard he tried to do these things, he still slips to being a toddler who plays and get messy. I really love him as being a baby. He's so cute, adorable and lovable.

"Don't worry, dear Mikan… I'm in a good terms now with Yoichi. Last time we played hide and seek, it was so much fun… He's so clever to hide under Hotaru's table. I wasn't able to find him and for that I lost to our game and you know what the pay is? I bought him five big boxes of Howalons. " Anna giggled while hugging Yoichi for seconds and let him go, she knew that Yoichi's not fond of clingy things.

"Yeah, I remembered that, I carried those five boxes of Howalons hehehehe we ate those at home, I wonder what game you will be playing later… just be careful okay?" Yoichi nodded at me and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Anna… Thank you for looking after to my Yoichi every time it's my schedule to perform, After Sumire's turn, she will be off today and it will be just only you to look after him till I finish my performance." I hugged Anna to let her feel my gratitude for being so nice to us especially being so kind to Yoichi.

"Okay… you're good now, Baby. You can sit on the couch because I'll gonna fix my appearance before going out" I smiled and accompanied him to the couch, where he sat and started to play his Mr. Bear. Anna went out to the kitchen to get some refreshments. I walked again towards the mirror to see if I'm good to go or do I still need some retouch.

My right fingers slowly rise up, touching my small face. I only put a light make-up, I don't like putting so much that I may look like a clown, I put some rouge red shade lipstick color and I curled my natural long eyelashes. My hair is perfect at a messy bun letting some tiny strands of my bangs to fall at the sides.

I wore a white as snow strapless floor length dress that reached down to my ankles it has a twisted bust line and sparkling waist matching my crystal flat gladiator sandal, my theme for this night is sentimental song so I guess wearing this kind of dress is appropriate besides this was given by Hotaru. I wonder what Sumire dressed earlier this night... I haven't seen her since we arrived. She'll be performing some Sexy Pop songs.

I looked straight through my eyes. I feel chills inside, I feel sick like I want to run at the bathroom and puke even if there's nothing to come out. My hands are turning icy, I'm so nervous for this night. I used to perform here, but this night will be something different, something new to me. I'll sing a song that I revised the original version. I'll be singing four songs but the last song… it is something different... I feel connected with the song, every time I do the rehearsal I feel it still lingers in me. I closed my eyes trying to ease every uneasy things I'm feeling right now, I Inhaled… and exhaled…

"Mama… can do it…" I opened my eyes and turn to look at Yoichi, who's intensely looking back at me.

"Mama vewy vewy pwetty" then he smiled radiantly at me and continue to play his Mr. Bear.

"Yes baby, I can do it… Mama can do it" I responded to him while looking at my reflection. He always gives me strength and courage. I smiled to myself. I can do it! I'm prepared for this night.

I'm getting some peaceful state of mind when the door suddenly opened that startled me and Yoichi who almost drop his Mr. Bear. Sumire came out rushing directly to the changing corner without giving me or Yoichi some glance. She's so cool and very sexy in a leather black fitted spaghetti blouse revealing her milkfish cleavage partnered with ruffles mini black skirt that falls Six inches below her waist showing her creamy legs and high black boots below her knee that is at least five to Six inches high. I unconsciously made some skeptic face, why is she rushing? Did something happen outside?

"You still have 10 minutes before they will call you" Sumire said while walking towards the mirror, I noticed that she changed her clothes from what she wore upstage and now she's wears a black flattering long sleeve short junior mid-thigh dress featuring a scoop neckline and flirtatious slits down the long sleeves.

"You're so gorgeous Sumire, I was so curious what's all those rushing stuff… I guess you have a date." I smiled at her and I can't help but tell how she look so gorgeous tonight. She moves her face close to me leaving almost four inches gap.

"I knew that long ago, that I'm gorgeous, pretty and beautiful. So what's that ugly expression you have, your smile seems faked…" She narrowed her eyes on me and straightens her stand.

"Or maybe… that little devil is starting to give you some problems?... " She turned her head to Yoichi, who glares in return.

"You…not…pwetty…you wook wike an old cat. Old hag" Yoichi said with a stern face and he stuck-out his tongue. Ohh they're starting their little fight again.

"Whaaaatt? I'm an old hag? Hey little devil, I'm more beautiful than your Mama." Sumire did the same as Yoichi, stuck-out her tongue. They really don't get along to each other or maybe this is how they talk and show their friendship to one another?

"No…No… You're too ugwy… so… so…ugwy… poor you… Mama is pwetty in the world… I dwon't get what did your dwate sees in you… just give him twime and he will backout. Gwandma Pwermy… Gwandmaaaa…" I never knew Yoichi can tease like this, I'm holding myself from bursting out my laughter and He backfired with a smirk. I looked at Sumire, who almost dropped-jaw and a little pale now.

"Mikan! He called me Grandma Permy! Grandma! Goodness! Am I too old? Do I have wrinkles?" Sumire turn to look herself in the mirror, while I look back to Yoichi who starts smiling and returning his attention to his Mr. Bear.

"Ohh Yoichi is just teasing you, you're too pretty and I know your date will not gonna backout… he just love teasing you." I told her while giving her an assuaging smile. Sumire is kind and nice, though sometimes she's elitist, controlling, and overall disagreeable attitude, she's sometimes rugged and quick-tempered. Even though she don't say that I'm her friend I can feel how she treats me and talk to me, I knew I'm her friend, just like Anna.

"He must not backout, because if he does… I will gonna drag him naked down to Hell, I will just gonna give it a try for this night, but still I won't gonna give up my dream man… Well, I'm getting off. Be sure do not mess upstage, fix yourself. Just do your best, though I'm still better than you." Sumire said while facing me, I gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks Sumire…" She didn't struggle due to my sudden hug that shocked her a little.

"Okay! Okay! Just let go of me, okay? I'll gonna go now, I need to go first to the comfort room before going outside. Bye" She walked towards Yoichi and patted his head before walking straight out the door. Sumire is extremely weird and still believing about her dream man. I wonder what kind of dream man she desires.

"Mikan! Everythings set, your violinist is already upstage… go now, you still have a minute to start." Anna came out with a tray on her hand, with different snacks and drinks all over.

"Baby, Mama's going now…" I walked towards Yoichi, kissed his cheek and headed to the door. He nodded in response.

"Thanks again, Anna." I thank her again before leaving the staff room and starting my steps towards the stage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

_**Flashback**_

_We were driving as fast as we could towards every corner and street where the locator points us to Koko's direction. My heart wouldn't stop beating fast and my mind is screaming that finally I will see Mikan, I will be able to see and reunite the love that I lost. I was focusing on my driving while thinking about Mikan when Ruka got my attention._

"_**Natsume, look the locator stopped at the 2**__**nd**__** street to left! Maybe Koko finally stopped them. C'mmon"**_

_I pushed the pedal to the metal and when we arrived I was shocked and adrenaline rushed throughout my veins. I run towards Koko who is outside, leaning over his car with both his palm covering his face. I pushed him and knocked him down. _

"_**What happened Koko? What did you do**__?!" I cried as I tried to lift him by his collar._

"_**I'm sorry Nat, I lost them."**__ I pushed him back to the ground. Ruka who was just standing outside my car, run towards Koko._

"_**Stop it Natsume.!" **__Ruka meddle to stop from hurting Koko._

"_**You don't understand me! It was our chance but we lost it." **__I couldn't believe what is happening. My face feels hot and I feel tears wanting to come out, so I turned my back from them and walked towards my car, started the engine and drive myself home. I don't want to hear more explanations. I don't want to have something more to think about. _

_**End of flashback**_

"Why the hell do you two keep on following me?" I'd never told them about my plan and yet, when I parked my car here at Nano's parking lot, they were already behind my car. Koko and Ruka, went out from Koko's green Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Don't worry Natsume, I don't have any intentions on following you inside, I will stay in your car while you do your plan and I'll do mine" Ruka said.

"And you? What's with the get up?" I turned to Koko who is very well dressed in his black and tie with a bright smile.

"I have a date with my angel, so you better go back on your car before she will come out and see you or else she will go crazy when she catches you here" Koko is pushing me towards my car, where I found Ruka already at the passenger seat.

"Hurry up Natsume" Koko's getting into my nerves as he pushes my back into the driver's seat.

"Okay, just leave already" I didn't start yet my plan but I feel already pissed off. I open the door and sat at the driver's seat. I saw Koko talking on his phone and after a minute he entered the Restaurant. I faced Ruka who is busy on his phone too.

"Why did you not join Koko enter the restaurant, you might see Hotaru" he stopped on what he's doing and looked at me with a smile, I can't help but raise one of my eyebrow, seriously? Was Ruka already infected by some weirdness from Koko?

"Koko's said she's busy outside, source from Sumire." So now I get it, He will gonna stay here and wait for his crazy woman to return.

We saw Koko and Sumire come out from the Nano Restaurant, Koko opened the door of the car for Sumire and when Sumire entered, Koko gave us thumbs up before running to the driver's seat and drove away.

"Is he in love?" Unbelievable, Koko still have his time to fall in love to the person where he's getting information.

"Head over heels I must say, when I'm with him all I can hear was Sumire is..Sumire is..Sumire is…" Ruka said while shaking his head.

"I hope everything will be alright… Natsume. I hope this is your chance." I looked at Ruka and I can see how deep his sincerity and support for me. He nodded reminding me that I should go inside already.

My hands and knees are trembling since I got here, I'm so nervous that makes me feel afraid to enter inside or I might lose my words to speak to her. Mother of all birds! I feel like shit right now. This is not me, I can't think straight to what should I do, I didn't expect I would be like this when I got here. When I got Koko's result all I ever wanted to do is to go here and get her back.

"I'm so nervous right now, Natsume. Like you, this is also my chance I might catch her up and talk to her… but I really don't know what to say… I want to hug her, just like before but maybe she will ignore me or reject me… You and I, We may have different reason why we're alone now but we have the same purpose in life right now, build up what's been destructed… bring back what has been lost… and take what is ours…" I looked at Ruka, who keeps looking outside the window. He put words in everything that I want to let out earlier.

"We cannot endure till end… we must work, we must achieve and we must make the first move for our own happiness… You can do it." Ruka added as I nodded my head for a response.

"You too Ruka. I'll go inside now" I told him as I patted his shoulder and open the door.

I didn't wear any eye catching suit now, just a simple outdoor clothes. Just a leather black jacket top over white shirt and faded blue jeans.

As I make my steps towards the door I feel so lightweight, the door opened automatically as I was greeted by a robot. I can't see any human waiter or waitress.

"Good Evening, Sir. Any reservation?" The robot asked.

"No, I don't. Just table for one at the main hall" I told him. From the results conducted by Koko, Mikan is the Pastry Chef and she do part time as a singer in the Main Hall part of the Nano Restaurant, where you can enjoy and relax for the live performances, although that Permy is the Main singer here.

I followed the robot to the hall, he led me to the fourth middle to the last table. He bowed and strolls away. The lights are all on with a very big unique chandelier hanging at the center. The table is good for two maybe they don't have at least for one person. This is a Very high end restaurant where ipad is placed on the table to select in their menu list. Every people are looking directly at the stage, some dressed in casuals, formal and some students in their school uniform. Their eyes are filled with enthusiasm and very strong emotion. As I was about to scroll my order I heard murmurs and whispers.

"Those three songs are very sweet and I can't wait for the last one left… "

"She's so pretty and she's great…"

"She can be a singer or a model…"

"Is she single, dude? I want to marry her"

"I love her angelic voice that harmonizes with the violin and I can hear heaven in her voice."

What? Marry her? Is he nuts? She's damn mine! Back off idiots! I massage my nose bridge as I feel slowly pissed off. Marry her huh! I didn't even know if she's married now! If she already have a family and children! Why these people can't hold back their foul mouth? They're adding fire to all these feelings inside of me. I look around these people, three fourth here are couples and the rest are in groups of teenagers. I averted my eyes on stage, she's still not up there and all I can is a middle aged man who keeps adjusting his violin on his shoulder.

The bright lights are slowly fading away as I turn my sight on each corner to follow the dying lights. I can hear my heartbeat loud and clear. My breath is getting faster with my hands starting to get cold. Is this the time? Is this the precious time when the fate destined me to see her. Darkness is all I can see and defying silence that can hurt my eardrum. I focused my concentration in front of me, the stage.

The spotlight suddenly opened, when my heart skipped from beating, where I almost forgot to breath, where I was frozen at my seat…where an angel in front of me is standing gracefully… When she wore this White dress… it perfectly matches her beauty… The beauty that I long to behold these past lonely and despair years… The body that I always loved to hug and cuddled every second of my life… her face… her eyes… her nose… her lips… that I missed… I missed everything about her… She's standing in front of me like the first time I saw her… an angel fell from heaven… I look on her angelic face down to her neck… where… where is the necklace… she doesn't wear it…

_**On this day, promise me you'll going to wear and keep it. I don't want to be apart from you, I don't want this. I want to stay with your side as always. Mikan, hold my heart with you. With this we will be happy together forever, for eternity you are mine. Whatever happens, I will definitely come back to you. Can you wait for me?**_

What's the meaning of this? I stared firmly on her neck line, like I was a hungry crazy vampire who found a prey that will gonna quench my thirsty throat. She doesn't wear the necklace that I gave her on our anniversary… Did she accepted what happened before?... does this mean she doesn't love me no more?... She didn't wait for me…till I come back to her… but I'm already here, I came back for her… Did I came back for nothing… I will definitely ask her feelings for me… I'll gonna talk to her… and ask what's the truth behind of this…

I want to run to her and hug her tight, lift her up to the air… I want to run to her and conquer her lips endlessly… I want to run to her and tell her that I'm so happy that I already found her… My sight is starting to blur as my eyes begin to be watery. I'm so full of joy and feel so blessed… I can't express this wonderful feeling… but I can't… I just sat here in the pitch dark, solely experiencing these sucked up emotions. I want to run upstage but I can't do it right here, right now… I'll wait till she finishes her last song for this night. She's looking straight at me, Wha—what! How she can see me in this darkness? The light is only focused on her, how come she's looking straight at me…

"This is my last song for tonight… I didn't compose this I just simply want to perform this with my own rendition" I looked at her as she speaks… her voice… her sweetest angelic voice that I wanted to hear all over again and again.

"I'll put my heart and soul to sing it… I hope it will reach everyone here…" this song must be special to her…putting herself into the song is the rarest she can do.

The violinist is slowly plucking his violin and drawing the bow releasing a heavy and emotional melody.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

I stepped out for a bit as I've been instructed to do it after I sang the last three songs. They wanted that the last song would be special as the spotlight will be focused directly on me and that makes me more nervous.

"This is my last song for tonight… I didn't compose this… I just simply want to perform this with my own rendition" I looked straight in the pitch black as I cannot see nothing, full of darkness. I'm trying to have the confidence and courage to stand up here, but still I feel sick… so nervous that I'm scared that I might able to forget the lyrics.

"I'll put my heart and soul as I will sing it… I hope it would reach everyone…" this song, I cannot promise anything, I'm scared enough that I can't control my emotions. This is for us… hope you can hear this…

"Mikan It's time" I heard my violinist murmured enough to reach me. He slowly plucks the cords and gracefully drawing the bow, so neatly played and synchronizing to my adjusted song.

As he continue playing, suddenly I unconsciously close my eyes… I savor every stroke he made as it produces a triggering tune. A very nostalgic feeling is starting to fill up my heart. I don't know what might happen now, but I must give my best for tonight as I always did. I don't want to disappoint everyone here, especially Hotaru. I sang perfectly minutes ago for the three songs and it goes well. This one is no different at all. I can do it... I can do it... but…

Piece by piece, turning circularly into the middle of my dark sight… is a piece of that memory, everything flashing back like it was being controlled by some remoter. The memory of that day… the day he left me… that moment when I woke up… he was gone… the memory that I want to vanish and forget that misery day… the pain it caused me… from the past years… everything are starting to form into another memory… about that breakdown walls we have… seems fresh as the morning breeze… I slowly open my eyes… it feels heavy and blurry… the promises you had made, the love you had given me… the pain you caused me… so much fresh…fresh that I feel it was like…

_**Yesterday… all my troubles seemed… so far… away...  
>Now it looks as though… they're here… to stay…<br>Oh… I believe… in yesterday...**_

I slowly close my eyes again as every words coming out feels so natural… I always thought that I'd already moved on… with our son every day is new day for me, in reality it was still like I'm in a battlefield fighting against my own self… _**I just want to say that I love you very much. I want you to know how comfortable I am being with you. I want to spend evenings like this with you. I want us to stay like this..**_**.** That night of our anniversary… Everything was so bliss…I remember everything and this song… it reminds me of you…that moment when I wish that would not end. _**Lying beside him, seems like all my troubles are fading away; he is the hope in my life... **_It was just like yesterday, you're my hope, you're my light…and the moment of our parting ways… Natsume..._** He slowly took away my sorrow and loneliness**_**… **You stayed in my life and help me to stand up again, Natsume… but those sorrow and loneliness was not totally taken back… it stays and hurt me again… and again… You took away my emptiness and yet you cause it again to happen… Just like yesterday… just like now…

_**Suddenly… I'm not half the girl… I used… to be…  
>There's a shadow… hanging over me…<br>Oh… yesterday… came suddenly…**_

I was right I might not able to control my inner part and now I'm totally carried away… My eyes feels so warm, tears are starting to conquer it… I fell to the deepest despair I could never imagine… I have lived my life never the same as before… I was totally lost… I was totally buried down… the happy-go-lucky me was gone… Hotaru did everything to get me back again… Natsume… that moment is my greatest nightmare… that painful memory where I wish to erase millions and trillion times… _**I know from now on this hurtful memory will be a shadow that hangs around me where ever I will go. **_I was right before… that day you left me will be a shadow… shadow where it will never leave me… It's always around me… day and night… always lingers… a very warm liquid is already streaming down my face… I can't help but to let out this feeling… _**I'm sorry that I'm not there anymore at your side when you open your eyes… I'm sorry no morning kisses and hugs for us and no breakfast together... **_that time... I wanted to shout out, to cry out loud, scream to the top of my voice until all my veins blow up but it felt that my throat was already dry. I can't even produce a sound… no words are formed in my lips... I can only whimper and sob... I cannot locate my brain and make it function…. It feels like my life ended by your letter… It seems like I'm not in myself anymore... I remembered that moment… your letter and the necklace… Suddenly I reach my neckline as I touched it… your necklace is our witness…

_**Why he… had to go…**__**  
>I don't know… he wouldn't say...<strong>__**  
>I said… something wrong…<br>Now I long… for yesterday…**_

"_**I love you Natsume…But why? Why are you doing this to me? Please give me some reason... Did I do something wrong that made you think twice or did I said something wrong? Did you fall out of love for me?... Did you…please don't do this to me, it's so painful... I can't... I can't take this anymore... Please... ". **_How many times I'm trying to wake up myself from this nightmare… Why you had to go… Did I say something wrong… I am repeatedly questioning it to myself Natsume that time… I was like a lost kitten finding my way home… You didn't left any message… You didn't say any reason that time… We make love and we had love to each other… then you disappeared… I broke down… I was eaten up by the thought of being left again... My world stopped and my bright light has gone away leaving me in the darkness... I hope that time everything was just a dream that when I wake up everything will be back to how it was...but no… everything was the truth… I was hurt… but… knowing you've been married to someone… was your reason… I wish you said it yourself… It was triple the hurt when I found it out for myself… and now my life starts with our son… I can't help myself but to cry while I sing… I hope I didn't mess this… Every moments of that past is explicit and detailed…

_**Yesterday… love was such an easy… game… to play…  
>Now I need a place… to hide away…<br>Oh… I believe… in yesterday…**_

"_**I don't understand Hotaru… We're so happy back then I didn't see it coming to end like this... Did I said something or do that makes him angry at me… I don't understand, did he just played my feelings all along? Is this all a game where he's the winner and I'm the loser? Did he just want to get into my pants? And I ... And I ... ...help me Hotaru… I don't know what to do. ". **_I closed my eyes… and I can see clearly what happened… It was just like yesterday… When I thought our love was just a game… when I gave everything I have to you… and you left me with nothing but pain… heart break…Just like yesterday, when Hotaru giving me a shoulder to cry on… I'd wished that time to vanish… to run away… to find a place where I can let out my pain and despairs to hide away and forget everything… I slowly opened my eyes… little by little my tears speak how intense my feelings towards that memory… I'm so pitiful and fool… believing to the past… still hurting… because… I still long for you… I do… I always will.

_**Why he… had to go…**__**  
>I don't know… he wouldn't say...<strong>__**  
>I said… something wrong…<br>Now I long… for yesterday…**_

I'm still stubborn to accept the reason… I already knew now… why you had to left me… why you broke your promises… I was like crazy broken hearted before asking repeatedly this to myself… because you didn't said anything to me… even a clue… I had nothing… I don't know what to think… lots of unnecessary and useless reasons came popping up in my mind, believing those reasons I made up for my own self and I even blame it to myself… I'm longing for that past… yes… I long for that yesterday… what if I wake up ahead of time with you… what if I was there before you stepped out of the room… then I was able to stop you from leaving me… you might be with me now… we might have the happy family we dreamt for so long… but I could never imagine it today… when you have your own… and for Yoichi's sake… I don't want to let him knew about it… he might get mad… he might get hurt… Just hurt me again and again Natsume with those truth but not with our son… not him…

_**Yesterday… love was such an easy… game… to play…  
>Now I need a place… to hide away…<br>Oh… I believe… in yesterday…  
>Mm… mm… mm… mm… mm… mm… mm...<strong>_

That was yesterday…Natsume… we played our love… we lost… we won… it was yesterday when what we had, scattered into pieces… broken. Just like yesterday when we gave everything we had… spent those happiest and saddest moments together… following each other's path… reaching one another's light… I still can't hold enough of it, remembering those times… still the pain rising… it still hurt… when everything I thought was perfect… when everything we dream of might be real… I opened my eyes… only the light from the spotlight I could see and darkness engulf… I felt my tears are rolling down continuously… I still held my voice intact… _** "I'll help you Mikan, let's hideaway all your feelings right now. I don't know yet how or when, but the Mikan I know is strong and don't easily give up on any challenges without even fighting, sooner or later, we just didn't hide it away but we will sweep all your troubles away…". **_I was afraid of being alone… being left… when I thought all those troubles can't be hidden away… where I was so scared not being able to find a place for my worries to be laid down… but believing in yesterday…was never so regretful for me… even though… I'd lost the love we had… I lost you… if that yesterday never happened… then, this present I'm having now… I will never gonna experience it all… where I stood up again and face another morning with courage and hope… where I learned to be more careful engaging in something to not lose someone again… where I became strong to protect our son… where believing in yesterday will never end like how every tomorrow will be an endless hope for me.

That sound from the violin was so beautiful and nostalgic… giving life to those memories that was long gone… drifting me to the past. That music gave my deepest emotions, that is dwelling inside of me to burst and spread to everyone... I hope it connects them to the same experience that I had… I hope it reached them… I held my head up high trying to hold back all the tears that wants to show but every lights over the ceiling are all turned on now. I cried a river a while ago and I'm sure it was written entirely at my face. I heard so many sniffs and very loud applauses. Did they like it? Are they crying?. I guess It's time to thank everybody who came here and give that my greatest gratitude for listening to my singing. I lift my left hand to my eyes while right is holding the microphone, maybe removing these tears will be okay. I don't wanna to face them with this stupid face. I faced the crowd, looking first the right side and I can see their faces some cried and some happily clapping their hands, I turned to looked at the left and same scene from the other side.

"Thank you everyone. We'll be back after a short break. I hope you liked the song and please enjoy your meal." I said as I smiled at the crowd.

I guess they'd like it. I'm so happy... Then I turned to the front and middle audience to thank them but…

I dropped the microphone, my knees wobbled. I froze from what I'm seeing in front of me… I- I can't believe it… Is this real? Is he…. I don't know what to do I slowly step backwards… I turned my pace and run to backstage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

I could not believe what I see. Nothing would have ever prepared me for this moment. My heart felt happy that fate finally let us both meet in this place at this moment but as I look at her face, I can see sorrow and hurt in her eyes. She is still the most beautiful woman for me but I can tell her face looks unhappy and like she has been through a lot. Closing her eyes while singing and opening up again was clutching my heart while I see tears flowing like a river and the lights reacts unbelievably giving it a diamond sparkles for those tears. She cried… are those tears from the past years? Did I caused those tears to her… I really did broke her heart. Her songs impacts to everybody here, as cries and sniffs are all over… and including me… those lyrics directly hit my heart. It seems she's talking hurtfully in front of me, and I haven't stopped myself to give up. My tears that were long held was released… by lifting her head up as she finished her song, she's starting to thank everyone from left to right.

"Thank you everyone. We'll be back after a short break. I hope you liked the song and please enjoy your meal." She said as she smiled at the crowd.

Suddenly she straighten her looks to the front, I was taken back a little…

Hazel meets crimson… emotions crushes as hitting one another, she's looking at me…she dropped her microphone and I was glued at my sit, time froze and defying silence took place. Her eyes shows nothing but shock…hurt…terror… Mikan… My Mikan, please don't look at me like that… please… seeing your hurtful emotions is too much than I can handle… I wish nothing of this… tears streaming down her beautiful face…

I'm so stupid! What did I do to her? She did not deserve any of this pain. I look again in her eyes and I just wanted to go up on that stage and kiss her cheeks and let her know that I am here, that I am still loving her, that I never stopped loving her, that I did not betrayed her trust. My patience has been stretched beyond its limit and it's about to snap. I can't wait any longer.

She looks scared and frightened... as she stepped backward and run towards the back stage. No! No! No… this is my chance and losing you again will never gonna happen. I will fix everything. I will build again what has been destructed… I will get you back… You'll be mine again, I will gonna get you no matter what. This night will not gonna end, without compromising… without forgiveness… I'll do everything Mikan, please forgive…please…

I stood up from my table as I moved myself from table to table until I reached the backstage.

I don't know what to say first. Please help me God. I don't know where to start. She's running with her hands on her face, I'm coming closer now. Shit. I immediately jump behind the robot which was carrying two trays of refreshment and food on both hands.

My heart skipped a beat and grew faster and faster as I smelled her hair, her perfume, her scent. Definitely she did notice me I'm tailing her because her reaction is so sudden. She runs straight ahead towards the staff room. My feet were glued. Damn! What's happening to me, I need to go after her. I need to. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Bloody shit! This is so hard. But no matter what, I will do this. I can do this. So I followed her.

I was repeating lines in my head when she suddenly turned her back.

Dub dub dub dub goes my heart. I felt like a robber caught in the act. This is not what I planned. Cold chills went up to my spine, I felt my hands grow cold. I was stunned to see her this close after how many years. She really is beautiful. I miss how radiant her smile is when we meet but I cannot see any of that now. Her face looks a little pale and she became thinner. I felt a little pain in my heart. I know I was the reason for all of these. We looked at each other for a while, neither of us were speaking. She was stunned and too surprised to speak, I can also see fear in her eyes. I was hurt a little by her reaction like she doesn't want to see me at all. But that's okay, I deserve this. She has been through a lot all these years.

"Mi.. Mikan." That was the first word that came out from my mouth.

Both her hands covered her mouth as I spoke her name, her eyes grow big and tears streamed down her face. She is still unable to speak.

"Mikan, I am here now. Please don't cry."

I moved closer to her but she did not open her arms for me, her hands are still covering her mouth and she would not stop crying. I'm afraid to touch her because she might run away but nevertheless I put my hands over her shoulders and when I was ready to take her into my embrace, a hand pulled me away from her.

"What are you doing?" a deep-voiced man said. I turned around.

"Tsubasa." This clingy bald monkey is her senior way back college days, we're acquaintances but I don't like him being close to my Mikan before.

"What are you doing here?" I'm confused. What does he have to do with Mikan. I know they are both close but what is he doing here? I looked down and saw a boy. This little man is the one I saw last time at the park. He looked at me and I saw in his face that he recognizes me. I looked back at Tsubasa, at the boy, and at Mikan. Wait. I don't understand. My blood is boiling. How could Mikan do this to me?

"Calm down, Natsume. Let's talk about this outside."

How could they do this do me? I looked at Mikan who is still crying, her eyes were filled with smudged mascara lines. I walked towards her, trying to calm my nerves. My mind cannot function well anymore. I feel anger rising. Only one person can explain everything to me.

"Mikan, please let me talk to you alone." I grabbed her arm but she did not say anything.

"Please!" My voice begging for her.

Once again Tsubasa pulled me back. This is it. My patience already snapped. I cannot take it any longer. How could this happen to me? I turned around to him with my fist clenched.

"C'mmon let's talk outside." He ushered me outside the staff room towards the hallway. My eyes were glaring at him. That's it. I was waiting for you to say that. I moved closer to where he was standing when he pulled me back while the little boy run towards Mikan who was crying even more.

"Mama!" the little boy run towards Mikan and hugged her. I think I'm going crazy. What did he call Mikan? Mama? I looked back at Tsubasa who is standing beside the door.

I put my hand over Tsubasa's shoulder like I was agreeing with him to talk formally outside. You stupid bald clingy monkey. I cannot hold my anger any longer. I punched him in the gut and on the face. He fell down to the floor. I kicked him outside the staff room.

"Now let's talk!" I grabbed his shoulders to lift him up and punched him again but he took me by surprise, he punched me back on my face that I was pushed back a little.

Shit him! This is bullshit! I was about to land another hard punch on his face but Mikan stood in the middle of us.

"Stop! Stop you two! Just stop!" She is still crying. Her face is a mess now. Her beautiful white dress was tinted with the mascara that she wiped from her face.

The people around the dining room heard the commotion. Some of them gathered around to watch. Some of them took a video of us. Shit. This is not good but I don't care anymore.

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. I was glad for this short moment that I was able to touch her hand once again.

A lot of faces were watching us. There were only few people in the kitchen. They did not bothered to ask Mikan about what happened outside. They let us pass through towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsume's POV<em>**

The scent of her this close to me brings me feelings that I almost forgot for years now… the feeling of joy and excitement… the feeling of raw emotions that were almost unknown to me. I see the strands of her hair flowed with her movements... I see her smooth bare neck and back… hmm how long did I wanted to touch those. I missed her so much. I also see her hand in mine as she drags me… I feel so much joy in this simple touch… it ignites with my soul and I'm more alive now than I was before.

But I did not plan for us to meet this way. I've rehearsed some lines in my head to say to her but everything is gone now... My joy was cut short realizing what happened earlier. I was not prepared to see Mikan with a child and with Tsubasa… that monkey! What the hell does he have to do with Mikan? I can't wait to ask her about this.

"Talk!" Mikan shouted, her eyes are with fury. I guess my expectations were wrong.

"Mikan... was the little boy your child?" I can't wait to ask her this. I need to know. My heart is really hurt.

She just looked at me, her expression changing from fury to pain and she cried again without saying anything to me.

"Mikan, was that little boy your child? Please answer me… and you're not wearing the necklace."

I moved closer to her. I don't want to see her crying but what can I do now… I've waited long to say all the things that I wanted her to know.

"Mikan, I've waited a lot of years to be able to see you once again. I looked for you everywhere. I made everything I could but I could not find you. I don't want to lose hope that we will be together once again. I'm here now." I reached out my hand to touch her face but she moved back.

"Don't... please don't…"

"Oh, Mikan…" I didn't hesitate anymore. I moved closer again and grabbed her by the waist. I know that she still loves me, I know that deep inside her heart lies her love for me. I believed that she kept me there inside. I kissed her long, deep and hard like I've been to dessert for years and she is the oasis where I quenched all the thirst that I've been suffering all these time. She tried to push me away but she let herself feel me once again and she kissed me back.

This moment was all I've dreamed about… being able to hold her once again in my arms where I can protect her again... being able to assure myself that love is not lost, that hope is not lost. This moment feels like time has stopped and we kissed like an eternity and when we were both almost out of breath, we let go of each other.

I looked at her once again, cupping her face with both of my hands. I can't help but feel the pool of water in my eyes. I cried with joy and happiness…

"Mikan, I love you…" I wanted to say this to her from the moment I saw her onstage. I was waiting for her to reply the same but I was disappointed.

"Natsume…" that was the first word she said to me… she said my name like she wanted to hear and assure herself that the one she is talking to is me… the real Natsume in flesh. I waited patiently for her to talk to me.

"Natsume... I'm sorry."

Is this what she wanted to say to me? Sorry? Is this all about Tsubasa? Is he her husband?

"What? Sorry? Why are you saying sorry? Is this about Tsubasa?" I cannot control my temper anymore. Just a while ago, I thought she would be happy seeing me after all these years. I was a fool to believe that what we have before was too strong that no one can ever trample her faith in me… her love for me. I pressed my forehead as if it would help me think straight.

"Is this all about him? Do you love him?! What are you two? Answer me!" I screamed in fear.

"This is not all about him Natsume!"

"No one's got to do with anything that's happening to me but you! Don't you ever dare cross the line! You claim that you looked for me! Why? Why do you still have to look for me?... because you love me?" She poked me in the chest.

"I tried everything on my own and you said you searched for me… we tried, we lost everything Natsume, we lost each other, we lost ourselves! And no matter how you tried and tried to fight it you can't deny that we lost it, the love we had…. We lost…it… And…"

"I believed in you..! I trusted you! I loved you! But what happened to me? I was stupid… don't you ever think that I did not waited for you. I waited for you as you said in your letter the morning that you left me on our anniversary! I cling in the hope that one day you would come back to me. I did not understand your intentions that time… you left me with no explanations which is why I almost lost myself…!"

"I did not left you Mikan... I never broke up with you..."

"Yes! You did not break up with me… why? Why did you let our relationship go on for long even when you know that it's impossible for us to be together in the future…!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make me an ignorant person Natsume… Did you ever thought that I would not know? Hah. You're the most popular person on television and headlines on newspapers. … Who would not know about the wedding you had with Luna! So talk to me about Love…"

"Mikan… let me explain... that is not what you think it is…"

"Oh, yes! I know what it meant! It meant that you chose that woman over me! You chose that woman because she is more preferable and likeable to be the woman of the famous Natsume Hyugga!... and most of all it meant that you did not fight for me!"

She burst into more tears and walked inside the kitchen where we passed through earlier.

"Wait! Mikan... Please wait… " I hold her hand very tightly. I begged her… "Please, hear me out.. Please let us talk about what really happen... Please Mikan.. Don't do this to me... Please give me a chance to talk.."

She continued walking while I was trying to hold her back. The kitchen crew were just watching us... Watching a drama of the star-crossed lovers. I feel like she does not feel any pity for me.

"I'm sorry, Natsume..." She removed my grip from her hands and totally walked away towards the hall and towards the entrance. There were only few people left inside after the commotion. I was stunned by her words. It feels like a knife and I was stabbed many times. Then, I just broke down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruka's POV<strong>_

He's taking up so long inside and I hope it goes well. Mikan is everything to him and losing her was the fall down of his life as well. Mikan was the light, she let her rays shown to Natsume and from the darkness of the past where he almost cursed himself… Natsume was released and that's all because of Mikan. I witness their love story and it was a perfect for both of them.

And this very day, what was been lost I hope for a positive outcome… Like his love story, I do also suffered. My relationship also fell into pieces… It was almost 3 years too when we broke up, when she decided something that was unfavorable on my side.

I'm already planning that time for our future… marriage… be my wife… having children… Family. She said to wait, but till when? Almost every day I did efforts to contact her, but no replies… not a single one or at least a blank message but nothing… and waiting here for her is like forever, this is no guarantee but I hope… I can see her… Talk to her… Hotaru.

Staring blankly at the window is getting my sense to be alert. Who knows what she can do, she's too good and very well skilled. My eyes are starting to follow a purple Bugatti Veyron as it is slowly going to park. Just like that my body is having its own brain to go out of this car and moving faster towards her car.

She went out and lock it, she's walking in a hurry towards the door but I didn't gave up and luckily I was able to hold her right wrist, where she stop and turn around.

"Ru-Ruka" I can see all over her face the shock and I cannot hold myself anymore… I pull her in my arms.

I hug her tight conquering this moment like there's no tomorrow. I felt the warmth, I felt her froze.

"Hotaru… I miss you so much… " I can smell her sweet lavender scent, Ohh I miss this… I miss her… I felt her arms answering me back.

"Ruka… I miss you too…" She replied in a shaky voice.

"Till when I must wait… Please… Hotaru… Let's be together once again… How I miss you so much… It's so frustrating…" I'm still hugging her savoring this reunited feelings we have but I felt two hands on my chest, I unchain the embraces as I move backwards to give some spaces between.

"Just a little more… just a little more time…" She's caressing my cheek and her amethyst eyes are speaking so much emotion that it gets a little weepy, she's showing her true feelings.

"No please… Hotaru… this is our life… let's fix it already… Mikan will understand, you've suffered too, you've sacrificed too… we're in the same boat… but we cannot endure till forever… this is the time for us…" I cupped her small face as she continues to caressing my face.

"Please… Hotaru… I'm begging you… we cannot stay with them forever… please hear me out… we can still help them out even we're together, I promise you that…" I beg her on my knee. I hugged her thighs… I look like an idiot but I don't care anymore, all I just want to be with her again. She let out a smile… a finest and rarest smile.

"Just this time… I promise you… I will be yours again… just this time only, please wait a little more. Ruka…" She bent down to hug me back and she stepped backward and walks straight to the Restaurant, I watch her walk away to me once again.

What?! Wait again? Goodness Hotaru! What's with you? Till when do you think should we go on like this? I stood up from my kneeling. I want to follow her inside and pursue her once more.

As she open the door, Natsume came rushing out and leaving Hotaru on shock. He looks devastated and wasted. Damn! What happened inside? Did a battalion of men attack him? He looks unexplainable and… his eyes are wet from tears and I could see droplets. He is crying. Natsume is damn crying!

He walk pass by me without giving me a glance. Maybe words will never be an issue right now. I walk over the car and open the passenger seat. From everything I'm seeing right now, things didn't went well. He failed this time and same goes to me. We did everything we could, give everything we have. Do we really need to suffer like this? Are we born to be rejected by our love ones… does our fate not to be destined to the one we love?

* * *

><p><strong> Song :<strong>

**Yesterday - Savannah Outen Ft. Snuffy Walden Acoustic (Sang by Mikan) - _Please try to listen. Because of her emotional performance, I was nailed and I love her cover._**

* * *

><p><strong> Lunar x princess : <em>Thank you for your never dying support. Hope you like this chapter too :D<em>**

** pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _Thank you ! Hope you enjoyed this one too ^^,_**

** apitatoor : _You rock from the previous chapter! All your reviews are awesome! You have a lotes of ideas which we can use for the development! Did you like this chapter too? Sorry for keep you waiting! Please don't get tired on giving us your reviews and suggestions, we highly appreciate it :D_**

** road to the star : _Hehehe, It will be a secret (^ , ~)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? Don't forget to drop some ReviewsSuggestions ^_^**


End file.
